Kames oneshots
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: Title says it all! Drama, angst, tragedy, romance etc. M for smut
1. Hangover

**Hello! ok since everyone is doing these oneshot collections, mostly of Kogan, so I'm gonna do one of Kames, which is my favourite slash pairing ever! Ok so this one isn't really M rated, there's nothing in it. This is my first oneshot, so i hope it's not really bad! It's just to see how many people want to read this; I've already got a few more done already.**

_**Hangover: James wakes up to see a certain blonde lying next to him**_

When James woke up, he noticed three things. The first thing he noticed was that he had a pounding headache. God, he hated hangovers so much.

The second thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone in his bed. He could feel that his arms were wrapped around someone, and their legs were tangled together.

The third was that he was naked.

James groaned silently. Clearly getting drunk last night hadn't been such a good idea after all. He opened his eyes slowly, grimacing, because the sunlight shining through the window didn't do much for his hangover. Then he saw who he was in bed with. And almost screamed out loud.

Kendall was still asleep, although every now and then the fingers of the hand squished against his chest moved slightly. James was terrified. What the heck happened? How was this even possible? Kendall was straight; he had a girlfriend, for crying out loud! Well he did, until she swapped spit with Jett. And James liked girls too!

No, wait. That was a lie. James loved Kendall. He'd loved him for . . . well, forever, really. But he'd pretty much given up long ago. Well, he'd given up when Kendall started dating Jo. Not that long ago at all.

Whatever. He'd leave the statistics to Logan. Right now he was hopelessly confused. Kendall had never shown any signs of feeling the same way. So what was he doing there?

James knew why. And he was scared. Kendall had been drunk too; how was he going to react when he found out what had happened? He would probably never speak to James again.

Well, then he couldn't find out.

James carefully crawled out of bed. He found his boxers and pulled them on. He also found the source of his problem; an empty bottle of wine. Grrr.

He grabbed a change of clothes and ran out of the room to the bathroom. There was a bathroom in the room he and Kendall shared, but he wanted to stay as far from that area of 2J as possible. He locked the bathroom door behind him, stripping again, getting into the shower and turning it on, not caring that the water hadn't heated up yet and the cold stung his skin a little. He couldn't believe he'd actually had sex with Kendall. Now what was going to happen? Kendall probably didn't remember; James found it all a little blurry himself. But surely Kendall would suspect something when he woke up naked in James's bed. Dammit! James would just have to make something up and hope he fell for it.

He got out of the shower, dried himself and pulled his clothes back on. He went back to the kitchen and stopped short. Kendall was sitting on the couch, already showered and dressed. He looked up at James. "Morning."

James grunted in reply, busying himself by taking a carton of juice out of the refrigerator and a glass from the cupboard. "I left the apartment last night to go get fruit smackers from the vending machine in the lobby," James lied. "When I came back you'd fallen asleep in my bed. I didn't want to wake you so I just slept in your bed."

Kendall shrugged, looking at the floor. "Ok." He stood up. "I'm going to the pool. See you later."

"You're not eating anything?" James called after him, but he'd already slammed the door shut. James sighed and gulped down his drink. What was he so moody about? He didn't remember anything, did he?

%%%

James spent the day with Camille and Guitar Dude. They'd gone to the beach for a while, and he'd had fun, but he couldn't stop worrying about the night before. His hangover was gone which made him feel a little better, but it didn't make him forget. He was also starting to remember tiny details from the night before. What if Kendall was too?

"James?" Camille leaned forward from her place on the backseat. "You totally zoned out. You didn't hear a word Guitar Dude just said."

"Sorry," James said, blushing as he turned to Guitar Dude. "What were you saying?"

Guitar Dude laughed, watching the road ahead of him. "I said that you're a really good surfer. Before you and the guys showed up I was the Palmwoods champion."

James laughed too. "Well, thanks. My dad taught me to surf when I was twelve." He heard his phone go off and took it out of his pocket. It was a text from Logan. _K's been acting weird all day. U no wats rong w/ him?_

James stared at the phone for a second, his heart pounding. He quickly texted back: _Wat kinda weird?_

_Just moody. Said he was tired. I don't believe him._

James swallowed, feeling his worry increasing. It couldn't be because . . . oh crap, what if Kendall remembered the night before and he was freaking out because his best friend had fucked him!

_Probly just 1 of his bad days. U no wat he's like._

James turned his phone off and looked back at Camille. "So, Camille. Who taught you how to surf?"

%%%

When they got back to the Palmwoods, the first thing he did was go to the pool. He saw Logan and Carlos sitting on sun loungers. They seemed to be having a debate about who was better at hockey.

"Hey!" James interrupted them. "Where's Kendall?"

"He went back to 2J," Carlos said, looking up at him. "He said he wanted to get some sleep. It was really obvious that he wanted to be alone. I dunno what's up with him!"

"Like I said, probably one of his bad days," James muttered, turning and heading back to the lobby and towards the elevator. He went up to the second floor, going straight to the door of 2J. He stopped in front of it. If Kendall was really upset about this, it was only right to talk to him, wasn't it? He pushed the door open and shut it behind him, heading straight to him and Kendall's bedroom. He quietly opened the door and peeked in. Kendall was lying on his bed, staring straight at the ceiling. There were a few tears silently streaking down his cheeks.

"Kendall?"

Kendall's wide green eyes focused on him. "What?"

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" James stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm not," Kendall muttered, sitting up and drying his eyes with his sleeve.

"Yes you are." He smiled in spite of himself. "And you're a terrible liar."

"What does it matter?" he snapped. "You're not much better yourself! Fruit smackers my ass!"

James froze. "Huh?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Kendall let out a shaky breath, glaring at him. "What, was it the same with anyone else you fucked? Once you're done you just leave them there and act like it never happened? Like you don't give a damn about their feelings?"

"Oh . . ." Now James got what Kendall was upset about. "So . . . you would've preferred if I stayed?"

"I just wish you'd acted like you cared. Like it wasn't just random sex for you." He looked down at the bed sheets, blushing as another tear fell. "Like you weren't just using me to get off," he whispered, more tears falling.

"Oh, Kendall. Don't." James sat next to him, taking the blonde in his arms. "It did mean more than that. That's why I acted like it never happened. I thought you'd hate me . . ." he gulped before continuing. "Because I love you."

Kendall looked up at him in shock. "You love me?"

"Yes." He smiled at him. "I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't, no matter how drunk I was."

He watched Kendall carefully, waiting for a response. Then Kendall put his hands on his shoulders, reached up and kissed him lightly. "I love you too."

James smiled at him. "I'm so glad to hear you say that."

**How bad was that? Review and tell me!**


	2. ABCs

**I enjoyed writing this one, and it's my first ever attempt at smut, so I apologise for the fact that it sucks.**

**_ABCs: James puts the alphabet game to good use._**

"I'm bored!" Carlos whined, lying back on the couch, putting his legs up on the table.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Logan sighed, looking out the window at the heavy rain. It didn't rain that often in LA, but when it did it poured.

"There's nothing on TV!" Kendall groaned, throwing the remote at James. "We need something to do."

They were all silent for a minute thinking about possible fun things they could do. James's mind wasn't on games. It was on Kendall. As usual. James loved Kendall, which was ridiculous, since Kendall had a girlfriend already. Jo. James hated her with a passion. He dreamed of stabbing her with something pointy. That is, when he didn't dream of fucking Kendall into the mattress, floor, or whatever the case was.

"I know!" Carlos said suddenly. "We can play the alphabet game!"

"The alphabet game?" Logan raised his eyebrows. "We're not twelve, babe."

"I know, but it'll be fun!" Carlos sat up straighter. "We can play the version my cousin told me about."

Kendall sat up, yawning. "I hope it's more interesting than the one we had to play in sixth grade."

"It is. What we do is we say a word to describe each other. Whoever you pick in the first round you stick with them for the whole thing."

"How do I win?" Logan asked, looking interested.

"How do you know you're gonna win?" Carlos asked sweetly.

"Babe, I just know."

"Stop flirting!" Kendall yelled. "It's creeping me out!"

Carlos laughed. "Every time you can't think of a word you have to take something off."

James smiled. Maybe this would be fun after all.

"Ok I'll start." Logan looked at the three guys in front of him. "Ok. James is . . . ambitious."

James sighed. "Ok. Carlos is ballistic."

"Do you even know what that means?" Carlos scoffed.

"Yes. It's your turn."

"Kendall is confident."

"Hmmm," Kendall frowned. "Logan is . . . uh . . ." He shrugged. "I dunno."

"Take something off!" Carlos giggled, bouncing up and down on the couch.

Kendall rolled his eyes and muttered something about an immature six-year-old as he pulled his shirt off.

"Logan, your turn."

"E . . ." Logan looked at James. Maybe Kendall didn't notice, but James was practically drooling. "James is envious."

"What?" Carlos looked at James, eyes wide. "Who's James jealous of?"

"No one," James snapped. "Carlos is fearless."

"Kendall is . . . green."

"Do I look green to you? Take something off!"

Carlos unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off, tossing them on the floor. "I'm glad I thought of this game."

"Logan is helpful."

"James is immature!"

"Yeah, well Carlos is jovial!"

"Kendall is . . . kind?"

"That shouldn't sound like a question, Carlitos. Logan is logical."

"James . . ." Logan sighed and took his t-shirt off. He winked at James, who was confused. What was that supposed to mean?

"Logan is . . ." James shrugged. "I'm not bothering." He unbuttoned his shirt and put it down next to him. "Carlos, go."

"Kendall's out-going."

"Logan is peaceful."

"James is . . ." Logan tapped his chin thoughtfully. " . . . Questionable."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James demanded.

"Your actions are questionable," Logan continued, smiling. "There's so much you should do and then don't do, so much you hold back on . . ."

"Logan, shut it!" James yelled. Logan was so bloody devious. How did he know everything? "Carlos is reckless," he added quietly, not really into the game anymore. He was too worried. Logan was gonna give him away if he didn't stop.

"Kendall is smart."

"Logan is tiny," Kendall smirked.

"I'm not tiny! You're just tall!"

Logan growled. "Ok, U . . ." He groaned. "There's nothing!"

Carlos suddenly jumped up and wrapped his arms round Logan's waist, lifting him off the couch. "You can take your pants off in our room!"

Kendall looked out the window. "The rain's stopped. I'm going to the pool." He left the apartment.

James was about to go into his room when he heard Logan call him back. "James, hold on."

Logan shooed Carlos away and went up to James. "James, you can't hide your feelings forever. Eventually you're gonna have to tell Kendall you love him."

"I can't! He's happy with Jo. If I tell him he'll hate me. And even if he doesn't hate me there's no way he loves me back, and things will get really awkward. I don't want to lose him, Logan."

Logan shrugged. "Still, you should at least try. I know him and he won't treat you badly."

James sighed. "I guess I can try to see how he feels. Any ideas?"

Logan grinned. "Try seducing him."

"What? I can't just skip into our room and 'try seducing him'."

"I did it to Carlos." He frowned thoughtfully. "Hmm. Try the alphabet game."

"Ok, I know you like to side with Carlos a lot, being his boyfriend and all, but the alphabet game isn't the answer to everything!"

Logan laughed. "You'd be surprised how much you can say with that game."

"Hmm." James smiled slowly. "I guess so. I'll think about it."

* * *

James sat on his bed, thinking hard. He was really worried. He was almost trembling with nerves. Was it possible that Kendall had feelings for him? If he did he had a strange way of showing it, going out with the slut from hell.

His head snapped up when he heard the door open. Kendall walked into the room. "Hey, Kendall."

"Hi." Kendall sat on his bed. "Mom took Katie to a movie, and Logan and Carlos are . . . ahem, busy."

James laughed. "Of course they are."

Kendall sighed and leaned back against the wall. "What do you want to do?"

James shrugged. "We could play the alphabet game again."

The blonde grinned. "You really love that game, don't you?"

"Well, it can be fun."

He sighed. "Alright. Let's play."

James went over and sat on Kendall's bed, lifting up his feet and leaning against the wall next to him. "I'll start?"

"Go."

"Ok. A is for attractive."

Kendall cocked an eyebrow. "You think I'm attractive?"

"Yep." James gulped. No going back now. "Your turn."

"Ok. If I'm attractive, then you're . . . beautiful."

James smiled, letting his hand wander onto Kendall's thigh. "Are you calm?"

Kendall swallowed, his cheeks darkening. "You're so devious."

James couldn't help laughing as he caressed the other boy's thigh with his fingers. "I thought you were easy-going?"

The blonde boy next to him frowned thoughtfully. "F . . . hmm, I don't know."

James's smile widened as he fingered the hem of Kendall's shirt. "Then you'd better take that off."

Kendall rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt off. "Your turn."

"Before I take my turn, how did your date with Jo go earlier?"

"He shrugged. "We didn't really hit it off. I don't think we'll go out again." His frown deepened. "She's a little bitchy to me, actually. It pisses me off."

James nodded, feeling a strong satisfaction. "Ok, G . . . gentle?"

"Yeah, I guess that'll do. Ok . . . you're happy?"

James grinned. "Yep, I'm happy." The hand strayed further up to Kendall's hip. He liked how Kendall reacted, his breathing quickening a little.

"I think you're interested."

"Earlier you seemed a little jumpy," Kendall laughed.

"Here's a question. Are you . . ." James scooted closer to Kendall, leaning close to his hot cheeks. " . . . kissable?"

Kendall turned to look him in the eye. "Why don't you find out?"

James grabbed Kendall by the sides of his face and smashed their lips together. Their mouths moved together in sync and it quickly turned into a battle for dominance, James winning just by an inch. His hands moved down to Kendall's hips, and Kendall hands were tangled in James's hair.

James slowly removed his mouth from Kendall's, grinning. "Your turn."

Kendall smiled. "L is for loveable."

James laughed. "Is that loveable in general or is it just you who thinks that?"

"Could be either. Now, your turn."

James frowned. "I can't think of anything beginning with M."

Kendall grinned. "Take something off then."

James started unbuttoning his shirt, and then stopped. "How about you do it?"

The blonde rolled his eyes and unbuttoned the rest, pushing the shirt off James's shoulders. "You're nice," he murmured, running his hands up and down James's chest, making him shiver.

James put his own hands on Kendall's chest, pushing him down until they were both lying on the bed. "Are you obedient?" he asked, planting several kisses on the blonde's neck and chest.

"Stop it," Kendall moaned. "I can't concentrate."

"That's the point," James smiled against Kendall's neck.

"You're . . . persuasive?"

"Q is for quiet."

"R . . ." Kendall shut his eyes, sighing. "I don't know."

James's hands quickly went down to the belt on Kendall's jeans, unbuckling it and pulling them down. As Kendall kicked them off James's fingered the waistband of Kendall's boxers. Kendall pushed his hands away, smirking. "I haven't lost yet."

"S . . . sexy," James whispered.

"T . . . tenacious."

"What does that even mean?" James asked, looking at the blonde.

"I don't know. I heard it from Logan."

James nodded "He knows a lot of big words." He paused. "This was his idea, you know."

"Ah. He really is the smart one. Ok, go."

"U . . ." He frowned. "Oh, damn." He sighed and popped the button of his jeans, pulling them down and kicking them off.

"V is for vain."

James raised his eyebrows. "You think I'm vain?"

"Well, you spend two hours in the bathroom every morning . . ."

"I guess that's a fair point. My word is . . . wonderful." James leaned in close, kissing Kendall's ear as he whispered, "Your turn."

"Um . . ." Kendall looked at the ceiling. "I can't remember," he whispered back.

James grinned, crawling on top of Kendall, his hands gripping the waistband of the boxers. Then he stopped. "Wait."

"What?" Kendall asked, looking up at him with bright, wide eyes. James frowned. "It's just . . . are you sure you want to do this?"

Kendall nodded. "I'm a little nervous, but yeah." He smiled widely. "Besides, you won the game. And you need a prize, right?"

James looked at him. "I don't like thinking of you as a prize."

"Then think of it as using your alphabetical skills to . . ." he frowned thoughtfully. " . . . _win_ me over?"

James nodded slowly. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

James pulled Kendall's boxers down, throwing them into some far corner of the bedroom. He smiled. "You're so perfect, you know that?"

"I've been told," Kendall laughed. He kissed James lightly on the lips. "Aren't you going to take your own off?"

James pulled his boxers off and tossed them aside. He kissed Kendall on the neck before moving down, leaving small kisses on his chest and stomach. "You want me to prepare you?"

Kendall shook his head. "Just get on with it, please."

"It's gonna hurt," James said doubtfully.

"James, if you don't start fucking me right this second I swear to God I'm gonna go and burn all your bandannas!"

James laughed. "Alright." He lined himself up in front of the blonde's entrance. Then he slowly pushed himself in. The moan that came from Kendall was enough to send his mind reeling. He inched the rest of the way in, stopping to look down at Kendall. He was breathing hard, his eyes even wider than before, if that was possible. "Ok?" James asked.

Kendall nodded, and James began moving, pulling out and thrusting back in. Kendall's hands gripped his shoulders as he started thrusting faster. Then he found what he was looking for as the other boy let out a strangled cry. "Oh God! James, hit there again, please!" James slammed into Kendall's prostate over and over, loving the way he kept screaming his name and moaning loudly until the blonde finally came all over the two of them. James followed closely behind, filling Kendall up before pulling out and lying next to him. His breathing finally slowed down to a normal level and he looked at Kendall.

Kendall looked back at him. "So, was that just a bit of fun, or did it mean something?"

James laughed, pulling Kendall into his arms. "It meant that I love you."

"I love you too," Kendall kissed James and rested his head on his chest. A silence filled the room for a few seconds, and then James spoke again.

"I hope you're going to dump Jo tomorrow."

"First thing on my to-do list."

**How was that? Review and let me know!**


	3. Lies

**I'm not really sure what I think of this one. No smut, by the way! ANYWAY, the 'villian' in this oneshot was originally gonna be Wayne Wayne, but I thought that was too predictable cos in every story it's him. So I was gonna pick Jett but I was like NO WAY HE'S NOT TOUGH ENOUGH TO OVERPOWER AN EGG CUP! Then I decided to use him anyway. Let's think of it as a dark, scary side to Jett Stetson!**

_**Lies: Kendall is saved by James, after being totally confused by him.**_

Kendall was walking through Palmwoods Park, talking to James. Maybe James didn't know, but Kendall loved him. Way too much, and it was completely pointless, for many reasons.

"You know," James grinned. "You have really nice eyes."

Kendall rolled his eyes at him. "You don't mean that."

"Of course I do!" James grinned, wrapping an arm around Kendall's shoulders.

"James," Kendall sighed, shrugging out of the brunette's grip. "Why do you always do this to me?"

"I like making you blush. It's cute." He took Kendall by the hand and pulled him back towards him.

"Stop lying. You don't think I'm cute." Kendall stepped away from James, his eyes straying to the grass at his feet. "You always do this; you flirt, then you tell me it's all a joke . . . I can't figure you out!"

"Why? What do you think I mean by it?" James asked uncertainly.

"I don't know . . ."

"Hey, James!"

They both looked to see Rachael walking up to them. Kendall sighed in exasperation. Wow, he hated her. Mostly because James liked her.

"Hi, Rachael." James's face always lit up when she was around.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, taking his hand.

He grinned. "Yeah, sure." He turned to Kendall. "I'll see you later." They both walked off together. Kendall sighed and turned around, walking the other way. He headed past the edge of the park, around the back of the Palmwoods, where the dumpsters were. He leaned back against the wall, letting a few tears fall down his cheeks. He didn't mind crying; nobody was around to see it.

"What did James do this time?"

Kendall jumped and looked to his left. Jett was standing at the corner of the building, smiling.

"Jett?" Kendall hurriedly dried his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked defiantly.

"Why were you crying?" Jett asked, ignoring his question. "Rachael won James over again?"

"What's it to you?" Kendall snapped.

"Aw. Well, I hate seeing you like this." Jett stepped forward. Kendall stepped back.

"Go away, Jett."

"Why? I only want to talk to you." Another step forward. Another step back.

"I don't want to talk to _you_. Just leave me alone." Another step forward. Another step back.

"C'mon, don't be like that." Kendall attempted to walk past, but Jett grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back."Let go of my arm, Jett."

"I don't think I will," Jett smiled, gripping it tighter. Kendall took a few more steps back, attempting to pull away, when he felt his back hit the wall at the end of the alley. _Shit._

"Let go of me!" Kendall insisted, actually getting scared of the guy looming over him.

"James doesn't like you, Kendall! There's only me." He leaned closer to the blonde, moving his hands down to push him into the wall by his hips. "And I always get what I want."

"N-no, get off me!" Kendall's eyes were wide with fear as he tried to squirm out of Jett's grip, but he held him tighter. "Don't do this, please!"

"Shut up!" Jett snarled, pulling him away from the wall before slamming him back against it. "Don't you want me to go easy on you? I could make it hurt so much you won't be able to walk for a week . . ."

"Please," Kendall whispered, tears building up again. "Let go . . ."

"No." Jett shoved him onto the ground. "You're never gonna forget this, Kendall . . . I'll make sure of it."

"No, PLEASE! GET OFF ME!" Jett's hands were still on his hips, his nails digging into the skin as he climbed on top of Kendall, pinning him down with his own body. "Please . . ." Kendall was tempted to give up. Even if he yelled anyone who heard would probably think he was joking around. No one would hear anyway. Jett's hands were already unbuttoning his jeans. He just shut his eyes and waited, letting Jett bite his neck and pull his jeans to his ankles. "Good boy, Kendall," the actor murmured huskily. "Glad you're seeing things my way."

"I hate you," Kendall snarled. "You're so sick . . ."

"Like I care." Jett's hands were under Kendall's shirt, pinching and digging into the skin, making him whimper quietly. "Ready?"

"No. For the last time, _get the hell away from me!_" He felt a little strength returning and tried to shove Jett away, but he instead received a hard punch in the face, the force knocking his head back against the wall. He grimaced at the pain flooding through his head. His eyes widened even more as he felt Jett stripping him more, before moving to his own clothes.

"Stop it, Jett!" he sobbed.

"What are you doing? Get off him!" A pair of hands reached down and grabbed Jett by the shoulders, pulling him away and throwing him aside. Kendall's shaking hands reached down to pull his pants back up before looking up to see who'd saved him.

"If you ever try to hurt Kendall again I'm gonna fucking _kill you_!" James snarled, picking Jett up by the collar and punching him in the gut.

Jett staggered backwards, looking totally terrified. The sick monster had been replaced by the pathetic pretty boy Kendall had always thought he was.

"Get out of here," James spat, letting Jett go. Kendall watched him run, feeling his whole body start quivering. He'd been so close . . .

"Are you ok?" Kendall looked up. "Huh?"

James pulled him to his feet. "Are you ok?" he repeated. Kendall just nodded; wishing like crazy the few tears still running down his face would go away. "How far did he get?" James asked gently.

Kendall shook his head. "He didn't get to do anything." He looked at the floor, blushing. "Thanks for saving me. I don't . . . I don't know what I would've done. I didn't realise before how strong he is." James wrapped his arms around him, holding him as he cried. "Shh, it's ok. I'm here, and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

_James. I love you so much . . . _Kendall managed to stop the tears and the shaking, looking up at the brunette. "Thanks, James."

James smiled down at him. "No problem."

**Like it? No? Let me know! I take requests by the way, so if anyone has one they want me to write I'd love to do it! i prefer dominant James so that might be easier to write, but whatever you like is fine! If you have a request, please post it!**


	4. Confidence

**This one is a request by child who is cool. I was gonna put sex in it but then I decided not to becasue it would kinda ruin the little bit of fluff.**

_**The Request: James starts to become anorexic because he doesn't think he's pretty and Kendall comes in and shows him how pretty he is.**_

**_Fat._**

_Ugly._

_You'll always be alone. No one will ever love you. Because you're ugly. Nobody wants to be with someone who looks as disgusting as you._

_Alone. Forever._

James tried to stop the voices in his head, but they wouldn't go away. They kept mocking him, often saying different things every night when he was trying to get some sleep, but it all had the same general meaning. Just one word. Ugly.

They bullied him. Sometimes it caused him to break down in tears at random moments, when they decided there was no way that they'd leave him alone. Most of the time he could hide the tears. No one saw, because no one cared.

Logan only cared about Camille. They spent every spare moment together, often in the apartment. James could never get any time alone when they were there. He couldn't cry in peace. They were always there, either making out on the couch or just cuddling. Even when Camille wasn't around, it didn't make much of a difference, because Logan always talked about her.

Carlos . . . well, it was unclear what he really thought about. But he didn't care about James. He didn't care that James just walked around like a dying flower all day. Drooping. He either sat at the pool staring at the Jennifers, or pranked people with Katie, or ate corn dogs.

Kendall didn't care either. Kendall and James had been closer than they were with the other guys ever since they were little. James didn't understand how it happened, but they'd drifted apart. They didn't really talk anymore. Kendall didn't really talk to him at all. Maybe he'd never been much of a talker because he preferred to listen, but now he just didn't bother trying. They shared a room, but every night Kendall just lay on his bed and fell asleep instantly. He didn't look at James. He didn't care that James had started crying himself to sleep at night.

One day, they'd all been tucking into fish sticks and tots when he heard the voices.

_Why are you eating? Do you want to get even fatter? You're gonna end up like Gustavo! Does he have anyone? Nobody likes him because he's fat!_

James had stared at his plate in horror before pushing it away. "Mrs Knight, can I be excused? I'm not really hungry anymore."

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked him gently. It sounded like she cared, but he knew she didn't. Nobody cared.

"I'm alright. Just tired. I'll go to bed and I'll be alright." But sleeping wouldn't resolve anything. He'd have to start dieting or something, now. Because if he didn't, he'd always be ugly. And he'd always be alone. He lay in bed, thinking over possible ways that he could improve his looks. He could spend even more time in the bathroom that he did already, but two hours every morning already annoyed Kendall enough. Sharing a bathroom and a bedroom with James had its disadvantages. Kendall came into the room, changing his clothes and going into the bathroom. James watched the door as Kendall came back into the room and got into bed, rolling over on his side, turning his back to James.

James watched him for a few minutes. He really needed someone to talk to. Just one person who'd listen to him was enough. One person who'd care.

"Kendall? Are you awake?"

No answer. Of course. James shouldn't have expected any different. Kendall didn't care either. James cried himself to sleep that night.

After that, he stopped eating altogether. He'd only eat when he was on the verge of fainting, and it would only be something tiny. Like a carrot. He hated them, by the way. But he had to stop being ugly. He didn't want to be alone.

Nobody noticed. Everyone was out all day; he'd just tell them he'd eating during the day and wasn't hungry in the evening. They always believed him, because they didn't want to worry. They didn't want to care.

Weeks passed, and the voices still taunted him.

_You're still so ugly! Anyone else would be perfect by now! You're even getting zits on your face! You're disgusting!_

James knew he was getting zits, and he couldn't stand it. He knew why he was getting them. It was because he was malnourished. But he couldn't stop now. He had to get better. He had to.

One night he walked into the bathroom to look in the mirror. It had been seven weeks since he'd gone on this mission to improve his looks. What he saw in his reflection shocked him so much he felt his head spinning.

His shirt was hanging off his body like a curtain. Because there was basically nothing under it. James slowly lifted his shirt, staring in shock. He was so thin; he could almost see the shape of his ribcage. His hair was matted and limp, and his skin was pasty and spotty and . . . horrible.

What had he done to himself? The voices in his head were choosing now to be silent. Because he'd wrecked everything. Now he really was ugly. Maybe he had been ugly in the first place, but this was worse. He looked sick. Dying of illness.

James felt tears streaming down his cheeks. Why was it so hard to look good? Why couldn't he just look more like—

"James?" James saw Kendall in the mirror. He was staring, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

"L-leave me alone," James sobbed, hands gripping the sink for support.

Kendall walked up to him. "James . . . what's wrong?"

"I'm ugly!" James spat. "I'm so ugly and I tried to fix it but I just made it worse and . . . and . . . nobody gives a damn! I don't care how selfish that sounds cos I've been alone for the past month and a half and everybody is so busy wrapped up in their perfect lives that they can't be bothered with me!"

"Oh, James." Kendall pulled James into a hug, who didn't bother struggling. "We all care. Carlos cares, Logan cares, Katie and my Mom care, and I care."

"If you care, then why wouldn't you talk to me? There were so many times during the night that I wanted to talk to you, and you totally ignored me. I called you, tried to wake you. You don't care!"

"I do care, James! And I'm sorry!"

"Don't bother apologising! I'm gonna die alone, so why not get used to the feeling now? Nobody loves me, because I'm ugly!"

"James, you're beautiful!"

James scoffed. "Don't be stupid."

"I mean it."

"No you don't! I'm ugly and no one's ever gonna love me—"

"_**I do**_!"

James stopped. "You what?"

"I love you." James stared at Kendall, who stared back. Kendall then reached forward and kissed James lightly on the lips. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Kendall . . ." James smiled slowly. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course." Kendall ran his hand through James's hair. "Your hair is always so soft and shiny, even before you spend all that time in the bathroom. Your smile is gorgeous; it makes me happy whenever I see it. Your eyes are so bright all the time . . . and your body is perfect too, James." He ran his other hand down the brunette's skinny stomach. "You're like this because you're not eating properly. You were never fat, and you're not going to get fat. Ok?"

James nodded slowly. Kendall smiled. "Good. And again, I'm so sorry about before."

"It's ok. I forgive you." James kissed Kendall on the lips again. "There's one other thing I forgot to mention. I love you too."

**How was that? Any more requests, let me know!**


	5. Interrogation

**Ok! As far as my smut writing skills go I think this one is a little better.**

_**Interrogation: James proves Kendall wrong.**_

James had not expected so much to come from that afternoon. But from the second that Kendall burst into their shared bedroom, he'd been hopeful.

Hey, Jamie! Carlos told me you like someone!" Kendall smirked, standing in front of James, looking up at the taller boy with a cheeky smile.

James blushed, looking at the floor. "Yeah, kind of."

"Who's the lucky girl?" Kendall asked cheerfully.

"Uh . . ." James shifted from foot to foot. "You know. She's a . . . you know. A girl." That was a lie. It wasn't a girl at all.

"What's her name?" the smaller boy asked, smiling mischievously up at him.

"Uh . . . I can't remember . . ."

Kendall laughed. "Nice try. C'mon, tell me."

"I don't think so, Kenny." James couldn't help smiling at the nickname he'd come up with way back in seventh grade.

"You're not getting away that easily! Who is it? Do I know her? Is she cute?" He was bouncing on his toes, smiling widely. He reminded James of so much Carlos on a sugar rush.

"You know her, she's a friend and . . . uh . . ." He felt strange saying 'her'. He thought for a second and grinned. "And she is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life. She's just amazing."

The smile on Kendall's face vanished for a second. James decided to ignore what it could mean. Instead his mind was on how adorable Kendall looked as he thoughtfully tapped his forefinger on his chin. "Is it Rachael?"

"No."

"Muffy? Mandy? Sandy? Marcy?"

"No, no, no and not unless I want my head chopped off with a chainsaw!"

"Just tell me, James!" Kendall pouted.

James leaned back against the wall, folding his arms. He shook his head.

"It has to be Rachael! You two are friends, I know her and she's cute!"

"It's not her!" James replied, starting to get irritated. "Can we please drop it?"

"I'm your best friend! Why won't you tell me?" he demanded.

"It doesn't matter," he muttered. He hated this.

"Why not?" Kendall asked, taking a step closer to James.

"She doesn't like me," he replied sadly.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do," James replied, scowling and stepping away from the wall.

"No you don't," Kendall teased, poking him on the chest.

"Yes I do! Please just leave it!"

"Tell me!"

"Really, we're starting this again? I am not telling you!"

"Tell me and I can get you two together!"

"NO!"

"Just say the name, dammit!"

"For crying out loud!" James yelled in frustration, feeling himself crack. "It's _**you**_, Kendall! I like you so much and right now all I want to do is slam you against the wall and kiss the hell out of you!" He felt his heart pounding. What did he just say?

"Really?" Kendall asked quietly.

"Yes," James replied slowly. He looked at the floor, breathing hard.

"I don't believe you."

"Huh?" James's head snapped up. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't believe you like me," Kendall smiled sweetly. "And there's no way I believe you'd slam me against the wall and kiss me. You're way too nice to get all dominant and aggressive like that." He poked James on the chest again. "You're too much of a softie."

"Hmmm," James smiled back, a quick plan forming in his head. "So, you don't believe I'd slam you against our bedroom wall and kiss you until you begged me to take you?" he asked.

Kendall nodded. "Exactly."

"Fine." James reached forward and grabbed Kendall by the shoulders, before turning them both and slamming him against the wall. James smiled in satisfaction at the momentary shocked expression on Kendall's face as he looked up at him. "Believe me yet?" he smirked down at him.

"Not even a little," Kendall replied lightly, although James could tell he was nervous and that just turned him on. He eagerly smashed his lips against Kendall's, his hands on the younger boy's hips as he thrust his tongue into his mouth. He smiled as Kendall started kissing him back, wrapping his arms around his neck. He smiled again as Kendall let out a moan of pleasure, and slowly slid his hands down to the back of the blonde's legs, lifting one up and wrapping it around his waist, then doing the same with the other.

He carried the blonde to his bed and set him down, moving down to kiss and suck on his neck as he started unbuttoning his shirt. "Shit, James," he moaned.

James laughed and pulled Kendall's shirt off, tossing it onto the bedroom floor before grabbing the belt of his jeans. He was surprised when Kendall's hands reached out and stopped him. He looked at Kendall impatiently. "What?"

Kendall smirked up at him. "They're not coming off until your shirt does," he said sweetly. James smiled and pulled his black t-shirt over his head, throwing it over his shoulder. "Better?" He didn't receive an answer; instead Kendall flipped them both so he was straddling James's waist. Before James could comprehend what was happening, Kendall's lips were all over him, kissing, sucking and biting. James found he couldn't breathe properly as the blonde's lips travelled lower, his hands around Kendall's waist.

"Ugh, Kendall," he whined. "Stop it."

Kendall laughed, turning his head up to look at him. "Oh, please. You love this."

"Yeah, but it's my turn now," James smirked, flipping them again. "And I'm about to prove you wrong."

James reached for Kendall's belt, unbuckling it and ripping his jeans off. "Do you want me to take you?" he asked huskily, sliding his hand over Kendall's clothed crotch.

Kendall swallowed, shutting his eyes. "No . . ."

"Just admit it," James laughed, squeezing the blonde lightly and making him gasp. "You're on the verge of begging me to fuck you."

"James," He moaned. "Stop teasing me!"

"What? You want me to fuck you?" James grinned. "I'm not hearing any begging."

"Yes James! I want you to fuck me!" Kendall snapped. "I want you to fuck me so hard I fucking scream and can't walk for three weeks and I'm begging you!"

The pretty boy laughed, straightening up. "That's more like it." He got off the bed and took his jeans off; slowly letting them fall to the floor. "Hurry up!" Kendall whined, watching him hungrily. "I'm dying over here!"

James rolled his eyes. "Patience is a virtue, Kendall Knight. It's time somebody taught you some manners."

"Fine." Kendall grabbed James by the hand and dragged him back onto the bed. "Why don't you do it?"

James laughed, stretching the waistband of Kendall's boxers. "You're very pushy, aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes I am." James pulled the blonde's boxers off before moving to his own, sliding them down.

"Do you believe that I love you yet?" James asked, placing each of Kendall's legs on his shoulders. Kendall just rolled his eyes at him, then hissed in pain as James pushed a finger inside him. He twisted it around a few times before adding a second, making a scissoring motion with the two fingers. Then one of them brushed off something inside Kendall as he let out a loud moan. "Ohhhh . . ." James removed the fingers, smirking at the glare Kendall gave him. "I take it you want more?"

Kendall slid his legs of James's shoulders down to his hips, not saying anything. James got what he meant. He lined himself up, slowly pressing against the blonde's entrance. Then he thrust into him. Kendall's eyes shut tightly as he whimpered faintly. James stopped, waiting for the signal to move. Kendall opened his eyes and nodded slowly. "You can move, James."

James nodded, pulling his hips back and then pushing them forward again. Kendall moaned again, his arms wrapping around James's neck, pulling him close. They kissed again as James continued thrusting in and out of Kendall, the moves getting faster and more erratic. Kendall was moaning as he was driven towards the edge. "_James_!" He came all over the both of them, breathing hard as James was also driven into coming too, filling Kendall to the brim.

James rested his forehead against Kendall's as he came down from the high of his orgasm, gazing into the bright green orbs through hooded eyelids. "I love you."

"I believe you," Kendall grinned up at him. "And I love you too." James smiled back,kissing the blonde on the forehead. "James?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

James laughed. "Definitely."

**How was that? any more requests for me? I got a couple and I'm gonna start working on them but I'd love to get more!**


	6. The perfect boyfriend

**Hello! I'm sorry for my lack of updates! I'm working on my latest request from child who is cool, but I've had such bad writer's block lately when it comes to smut! It's so annoying. I got another request from someone called Kira. I'll work on that soon. This oneshot is just pure fluff but I like it! I didn't mae up the perfect boyfriend thing I just read two different versions of it online and mixed them together! Enjoy the fluffiness!**

**

* * *

**

_**The perfect boyfriend: How James won Kendall over and everything afterward**_

**Call her beautiful instead of hot **

"Hey, James?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you . . ." Kendall was blushing a little. "Actually, it's a stupid question; just pretend I didn't say anything."

"Aw, c'mon! It can't be that bad!" James smiled reassuringly. "Whatever it is, you don't need to be embarrassed about it."

"Ok. Uh, I would ask somebody else, but, y'know, I probably wouldn't get a straight answer . . ." He ran a hand through his hair before finally daring to ask. "Tell me honestly. Am I good looking? Even a little."

James's was so caught off guard by the question that for a second, he couldn't answer. He was tempted to tell Kendall exactly what he thought of that question, but he went for a calmer, more rational option. "Yeah, sure you are! You're really good looking!"

Although Kendall was smiling, he raised his eyebrows at the last part. James began stuttering. "I-I mean, that's w-what I've heard girls think, y-you know, they say you're hot and s-stuff . . ."

At this point Kendall looked like he was trying not to laugh. "So, you think I'm hot?"

"Pff, no! Girls think that!" He paused, before deciding to take it further. "But if I was to have an—an opinion along those lines, I'd say you're beautiful, not hot."

"Aw. Really? Thanks, James." Kendall smiled sweetly before looking at his watch and saying he had to leave. James was left standing there, unable to fight the smile on his own face.

**When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind**

It was two days since that awkward question had been asked, and James spotted Kendall walking down the hallway towards the door. School was over for the week and like most teenagers, Kendall was eager to get the hell out of there.

James grinned to himself, walking after the blonde, who didn't notice him. When he was right behind Kendall, he reached out and hugged the smaller boy around the waist, spinning him around. He couldn't help chuckling at the surprised yelp his friend let out. Kendall turned to look at him. "What was that for?" he asked curiously.

"Just wanted to say hi," James replied with a grin as they walked out of school and across the parking lot.

"You couldn't have just walked up and said 'Hi Kendall'?" But James knew Kendall didn't mind; he was only joking.

James just rolled his eyes. "You know you like it when I spin you around." As if to prove his point, he grabbed Kendall by the waist again, lifting him up and spinning him around. "James, I'm not kidding! Put me down!" James knew he didn't mean it, but let him go anyway.

**When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does **

They stood there, staring into each other's eyes. James loved Kendall's eyes; he could just gaze into them all day long and never get bored. Kendall stared back, his smile faltering just a little. Maybe he saw something behind James's eyes that he didn't expect to see.

Like love. Real love, not friendship love. If he did, he didn't react to it, because they just kept staring at each other. Minutes must have passed, until Kendall's gaze moved to the ground. "Um, we should probably get going," he said shyly.

James nodded, and they started walking home.

**When she stares at your mouth, kiss her **

As they got closer to Kendall's house, James was thinking. What was right? Telling Kendall how he felt or just letting it slide? They stopped outside Kendall's house, something they'd never done before. Usually they just said goodbye and walked away. Kendall was looking at James like he didn't know what to say.

He wasn't looking anywhere in particular, but James saw this as a golden opportunity. He quickly bent his head down and kissed him. It was a soft kiss, but not a quick one. Kendall was the one who pulled back, eyes wide, mouth practically hanging open. "Uh, I . . . uh, I-I need to go. I'll see you later," he finally managed to get out, before doing all but running into his house. James stood there, mentally kicking himself and praying he hadn't ruined everything.

**When she ignores you, give her your attention **

A week passed, and Kendall was ignoring James. James wasn't sure why; maybe Kendall was just confused, or maybe he was horrified that James, his best friend, had kissed him. Maybe he'd liked it, maybe he'd hated it. James had no idea, but he was desperate to find out.

This was why he walked straight up to Kendall when he saw him outside the supermarket, pushing shopping carts around. He stood in front of him, blocking him from walking back into the store. "Kendall, I know you've been ignoring me. And I'm sorry for what I did, ok? But please look at me! Talk to me! You have my undivided attention."

Kendall looked at him for the first time in a week. "Sorry, James. I didn't mean to totally ignore you; I was just a little . . . confused, I guess."

**When she looks at you with doubt, back yourself up **

Kendall sighed, eyes drifting away from James. "I don't really know who I am anymore. It's frustrating."

He looked back at James, doubt evident on his face. James needed to back himself up, and fast. "Kendall, whatever you decide to do, I don't mind. I don't want to lose you as a friend. So . . . whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting."

**When she says that she likes you, she really does more than you could understand**

Kendall looked back up at James, a wide smile on his face. "That's what I like about you, James."

James frowned, not understanding. Kendall went on. "You're so kind, y'know? Anybody else would be demanding I give them an answer before I even know for myself." He paused. "But I do know the answer for myself."

James stood there, waiting. Then he felt a pair of soft lips touch his own. It was just a quick kiss, but it left James with a grin on his face.

"I really like you, James."

"I like you too," James replied, feeling on top of the world. "Uh, you should probably get back to work before your boss kicks your ass."

"Yeah, ok. See you later."

James didn't realise, but as Kendall walked away with the carts, his thoughts were screaming, _No it's not ok, you idiot! I don't like you; I love you so much it actually hurts!_

**Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything.**

"We could go see a movie on Saturday, if you want."

James was sitting on his living room couch, half watching the TV, half talking on the phone to Kendall. He had homework left to do, but he'd prefer to be on the phone to his gorgeous, sweet, amazing—the list went on forever—boyfriend. They'd been together for two weeks now. Every day was brighter, and he didn't care how cheesy that sounded.

_"That sounds fun."_

James grinned to himself. "Ok." Kendall didn't say anything. Neither did James. They both sat there in silence, running out of minutes.

**When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh  
**Kendall rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder what I ever saw in you," he joked, poking James in the chest.

James raised his eyebrows. "Oh please, you saw washboard abs and great hair. The question is what did I see in _you?_"

Kendall laughed, sitting down on a bench. "Trust me, I wasn't attracted to _that _mess."

**When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh**

James sat down on the bench next to Kendall. Kendall turned to smirk at him, before nudging him in the side, almost knocking him onto the ground. Kendall sighed and rested against the bench. He wasn't surprised when James nudged Kendall back harder, both of them laughing.

**When she runs from you, chase her**

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now," Kendall murmured. "Seriously."

"Kendall, if there's something wrong, you can tell me!" James persuaded, walking after Kendall. It had only been one day, and Kendall's mood had changed dramatically.

Kendall walked faster until they were both running. But James had always been faster, and soon he cut the blonde off, stepping in front of him.

**When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and don't let go**

Kendall wouldn't look at James, attempting to pull away from him, but James wouldn't let him go.

"Leave me alone, James!" Kendall pushed James away, but James grabbed him by the wrists, pulling him into a tight hug.

"James, please," Kendall begged.

James shook his head. "Kendall, I'm not letting go until you tell me what's wrong."

**When she curses at you, kiss her and tell her you love her**

Then Kendall got mad. "James, I don't fucking want to talk about it! Can't you get that, asshole?"

Kendall's yelling was cut off when James kissed him, hard at first, but then softly. In the end it was James who pulled back, looking into Kendall's wide green eyes.

"I love you, Kendall."

**When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word**

"I love you too," Kendall whispered, his anger vanishing as his eyes filled with tears. Suddenly, there were tears sliding down his cheeks. He'd never cried in public before.

James didn't say anything this time; he just held Kendall while he sobbed quietly, stroking his soft hair.

He didn't need to say anything. Being held was enough for Kendall.

**When she's scared, hold her and tell her everything will be okay because she's with you**

"I don't know what to do," Kendall wept into James's shirt. "I'm so scared."

"Shh, it's ok," James murmured. "It's gonna be ok."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you . . ."

James smiled sadly. He hated when Kendall was upset. "Don't worry about it. Don't worry about anything. You'll be ok, because I'm here for you. I'll protect you."

He frowned thoughtfully. "Although I don't really know what I'm protecting you from. Not yet, anyway."

**When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold**

"It's my dad," Kendall said quietly. James's hold on Kendall tightened almost instinctively. "What did he do to you?" He asked, trying not to sound like he was on the verge of exploding.

"Uh . . . well, he and mom are fighting all the time and it's breaking Katie's heart, y'know? But, last night I tried to get them to cool it, he got really mad."

Kendall lifted his shirt and turned around, and James could see a long bruise across his back, from one side to the other.

"What did he do?" James asked. He could barely get the words out. He hoped Kendall wouldn't realise he was shaking.

He did. "James, don't . . ." He sighed. "He didn't . . . he apologised afterwards." They just held each other for another minute, and then Kendall's phone went off. He looked at the text and sighed. "I need to go home."

James didn't want him to leave. He especially didn't want him to go home to that monster. "James? Promise you won't tell anyone about this."

James kissed him on the forehead. "I promise I won't tell anyone. But . . . if he hurts you again, tell me."

Kendall nodded before walking away. A couple of weeks passed since then, and James never said a word to anyone, no matter how much he wanted to.

**When she says it's over, she still wants you to be hers **

"What do you mean 'it's over'?"

Kendall shook his head helplessly. "I'm sorry, James. But—you're always with her! I'm sorry if I'm being jealous or—or obsessive but I'm sick of it!" He stopped to catch his breath. "I think it's probably for the best."

He turned and walked away, while James just stood there in shock. He'd been careless, and now he was paying for it.

As soon as Kendall turned the corner, he broke down in tears. _I'm such an idiot. Why did I do that?_

**When she's quiet, ask her what's wrong**

A week passed since James and Kendall broke up. They spent time with Logan and Carlos, but they never hung out together without anyone else. It broke James's heart to know he'd hurt Kendall and that it was all over for them. It broke Kendall's heart that he'd been stupid enough to end everything.

One night they were all at the library, studying (by Logan's persuasion). Carlos had left first to go home for dinner, then Logan. James and Kendall were left alone. James noticed how quiet Kendall was. Even when they'd chatted to Carlos and Logan, he hadn't said much.

"Hey, Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

Kendall looked at him, trying to seem confused. "What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

**When she says she's okay don't believe it, talk with her  
**"I don't believe you," James replied simply. "We're still friends, right? If there's something you want to tell me, I'm all ears."

Kendall sighed, snapping his math book shut. "It's my dad again."

"What did he do?" James couldn't keep the cold tone out of his voice.

"He didn't do anything." Kendall rested his elbows on the table, his left hand supporting his head. "Except he left."

"He—" James was too shocked to say anything. Then he finally managed to say, "Kendall, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

Kendall shrugged. "It's alright. At first, Mom and Katie were really upset, but they're a little better now."

"When did he leave?" James asked.

"A week ago."

A week ago. Kendall had broken up with James a week ago. The pretty boy didn't have to reach far to place a comforting hand over Kendall's.

Kendall smiled shyly at him. "Thanks, James. For everything."

**Treat her like she's all that matters to you**

"Hey, James!" James turned to see Addison waving at him. He walked over slowly, wanting nothing more than to never have met her. If he hadn't, he and Kendall would still be together.

"Hi, Addie," he said without much enthusiasm.

"I was wondering if you want to go out on Friday night. We could go see a movie or—"

"Sorry, Addie. I—I don't think I can do that." He sighed. "I know it's crazy, but I still like Kendall. A lot."

"You're not together anymore," Addison said innocently. "I don't see why you should bother with him. You have me now."

James looked at her in total confusion. "But I don't like you. No offence or anything; but my heart still belongs to him."

"He dumped you! He's not into you anymore!" She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Honestly, when I think I've finally got him out of the way, your ridiculous 'love' has to interfere."

James shook his head at her. "Addie, I thought we were friends, but you only wanted to make him angry and upset!"

"Because I like you!"

"Well, I don't like you. Sorry, Addison." He was right; calling her by her full name sealed the deal. Addison turned and left, looking extremely huffy. James gritted his teeth. He'd been gullible and stupid.

"James?"

James turned around to see Kendall standing there. He looked surprised, and he was frowning solemnly, arms folded across his chest. "Well. That was interesting."

"You heard all of that?" James asked awkwardly.

"Yep." Kendall paused, before asking, "Did you mean it?"

James nodded slowly. "I should have told you right from the beginning. I love you, not her. You mean everything to me. Nothing else matters." He sighed. "Well, I've said all I can. I'll see you around, I guess."

He started to walk away, but Kendall took his hand and pulled him back. He looked at Kendall for a minute, not really sure what the blonde was gonna do or say. Then Kendall smiled at him, before wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him gently. "I missed you like crazy!" he said as he pulled back. "And I love you too."

**When she holds your hand, play with her fingers**

James and Kendall walked back to James's house, Kendall shyly lacing their fingers together. James did the same, stroking his palm and twisting his fingers around.

"Kendall, I'm sorry about the whole Addison thing. I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"It's ok. I think I overreacted a little. I really didn't want to break up with you, and I regretted it the second I left you."

**When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful**

Kendall had soccer after school. It wasn't his choice; Carlos had dragged him to it, looking for company. Carlos didn't even like soccer; why had he signed up for it?

Soccer was dirty. Not just because half the players ended up with bruised shins and practically faked their own death every three minutes. Players fell when they ran with the ball, and they literally got dirty. Especially today; it had rained during the night, and the soccer field was muddy. Kendall enjoyed soccer more than he expected. He played forward with Carlos and scored a couple of goals. However, by the time practice had ended, his clothes and shoes were splattered with mud, and he was exhausted.

He and Carlos practically stumbled down the street towards Kendall's house, where they would probably fall on the couch and sleep for an hour before starting their homework. Or trying to start it, anyway.

As they turned the corner, Kendall saw James walking towards them. Kendall yelped and jumped back around the corner. "Ohmygod, there's James! Hide me!"

Carlos looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Why are you hiding?"

"Because I look horrible!"

Carlos took one long look at Kendall. His hair was a mess, he was sweaty and he had dried mud all over him. Carlos knew he looked exactly like that, maybe worse. So he just smiled warmly. "Since when are you self-conscious about how you look?"

"Since I started dating James! He's the freaking 'Face', for crying out loud!"

"You'll be fine." Carlos turned the corner. "Hey James!"

First Kendall was angry. Then terrified. He looked like he'd run through a bush backwards, and then dived into a mud puddle. He ducked down a little so he was hiding behind Carlos. James had walked up to them, grinning. "Hey, Carlos!" James greeted. "I thought Kendall was with you—"

Then he noticed the blonde hiding behind the smaller Latino. "Kendall, why are you hiding?"

Carlos rolled his eyes. "He thinks he looks horrible."

"Oh." James stood on tiptoe, peeking over Carlos's shoulder. "Kendall? Come out; I wanna see your beautiful face."

Kendall sighed. "Do I have to?" Before waiting for James to answer, Carlos quickly sidestepped away, revealing the dishevelled teen behind him. Kendall gave an exhausted sigh, attempting to fix his hair. "See? I'm a mess!"

James smiled sweetly, shaking his head. "No you're not, you look beautiful."

Kendall stared for a second, then felt himself blushing. "Really?" he mumbled shyly.

"Yeah, of course." James kissed Kendall on the forehead, the nose, the cheeks. He ignored the face Carlos was making in the background.

**When she's upset, just hold her through the night**

"Kendall?" James looked at Kendall as he sat next to him on the bed. "Your mom let me in. What's wrong?"

Kendall looked at James with eyes full of tears. "There was a car accident." He sniffed mournfully. "My dad . . . there was a truck, and my dad was drunk . . . and . . ."

Kendall's voice died away as tears started sliding down his cheeks. In an instant James wrapped him in his arms, lying back as he cuddled him. "Shh . . ."

"He didn't make it, James. We found out this morning." Kendall dried his eyes with his sleeve. "I know he hurt me and everything, but he's still my dad, and now he's _gone_."

"It's ok . . ." James whispered soothingly, rubbing circles on Kendall's back. "Actually, it's not really. But it's ok to cry. You'll feel better after."

When Mrs Knight went upstairs an hour later, she found James and Kendall lying in bed, arms around each other. She smiled to herself before leaving the room.

**Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her **

Kendall was woken up by a loud Incubus ringtone. He opened his eyes slowly and picked up his phone, answering it. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked moodily.

_"It's James." _He heard a laugh on the other end. _"Sorry, baby, did I wake you up?"_

"Oh no, I'm always awake at 12 in the morning," Kendall replied sarcastically. But he couldn't help smiling. "Anyway, do you have a reason for calling, or were you just bored?"

_"Nah; if I'm bored I think of you! Plus, I did call for a reason. I called to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY!"_

"Shh!" Kendall hissed into the phone. "Do you really need to scream? Won't you wake your parents up?"

_"They've gone out with some friends and they're not back yet, so that's not a problem."_

"Oh." Kendall grinned to himself. "Well, thanks. I hope you don't mind but I'd really like to get some sleep now."

He heard James laugh. _"Ok, baby. I love you, and happy birthday again!"_

"Thanks, James. Goodnight."

Kendall fell asleep smiling.

**Kiss her in the pouring rain **

Twenty-year-old Kendall Knight hauled another cardboard box out of the trunk of his car. He and James finally had their own place, and they were working diligently to get all their stuff in and unpacked by evening. James had already taken all his stuff inside and now walked out to Kendall. "Need a hand?"

Kendall smiled. "I'm ok, but thanks." He took the box inside and dumped it in the living room. _Their_ living room. It felt so great to say! He felt James hug his waist and leaned back against him. "I love this place. I feel so free now that we aren't living with our parents anymore."

"I know." James grinned, planting several kisses on the back of Kendall's neck. "I think the bedroom just might be my favourite part of the house."

"Why?" Kendall asked jokingly. "There's a bathroom attached for all your Cuda products?"

"Nope. Better than that. We have a _huge_ bed." James swayed the two of them back and forth. "I can't wait to try it out."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Try to keep it in your pants til we've finished unpacking, kay?"

James sighed and let go of Kendall. "You're right. Work first, play later." Kendall couldn't help chuckling to himself as he took the last box out of the car, shutting the trunk with his elbow. James had followed him out. Kendall rested his back against the car, sighing. "So, how did your parents take it when you told them you were moving out?" he asked the taller boy.

James chuckled. "My mom was in floods of tears, saying her 'little baby' was leaving her and he was never gonna see me again. Then I told her I'd come visit tomorrow and she cheered up instantly!"

"My mom was the same," Kendall replied. "It was pretty funny, actually." Kendall took out his keys and was locking the car when he felt a drop of rain land on his cheek. And another. And then it was pouring rain. Kendall gave another exhausted sigh. "C'mon, let's go inside."

He felt a hand on his arm, stopping him, and he turned around. "James?"

James smiled. "Yeah, we'll go inside. One thing first." He leaned forward and kissed Kendall softly, ignoring that the cardboard box kind of got in the way. He took the box as he pulled back, seeing that Kendall was grinning from ear to ear. James turned and took the box inside without another word, knowing Kendall was following.

He left the box on the floor and turned around. Kendall was smirking now, eyebrows raised. "Kissing in the rain? I think you might be the cheesiest person I've ever met."

"You know you love it!"

**Stay awake just to watch her sleep**

James was always fussy about getting the right amount of beauty sleep. He was always determined to get enough sleep every single night. However, there was one thing he that meant more to him than looking pretty.

James loved to watch Kendall sleep. He didn't care how stalker-ish it seemed. Kendall always looked so peaceful and innocent when he slept. James could just lie there all night and watch him. The one thing that bothered him was the urge he had to just take Kendall in his arms and hold him all night long.

But he thought if he did that, he might wake his boyfriend from his peaceful slumber. He definitely didn't want that to happen. So he settled to look and not touch. Although sometimes it was a little too difficult and he ended up running his fingers lightly up and down the pale skin of his boyfriend's bare arm. It was so smooth and soft under his fingers that it drew him in and he needed more. That was when he thought he should probably direct his mind elsewhere, or try and get some sleep.

Tonight was no different. James was just lying on his side, watching Kendall's slow and steady breathing. He was curled up at James's side, looking so perfect that James almost thought he should pinch himself, just to make sure this was all real, and he wasn't imagining the amazing blonde boy lying in bed with him.

Once this thought entered his mind, he couldn't get rid of it. So he carefully reached out and traced the inside of Kendall's wrist, smiling as he felt warm solid skin instead of empty air. Once he started, he couldn't stop. He ran his hand up and down Kendall's arm, loving the way it felt. He stopped at the blonde's shoulder before running his hand down his back, stopping when he got to his waist. He carefully pulled Kendall closer to him, wrapping his other arm round his shoulders. He held him there for a while, breathing in his scent and running his fingers through his blonde hair.

He didn't realise Kendall was awake until he heard laughing. "Are you lonely, Jamie?"

James sighed happily and looked into Kendall's eyes. "Yeah, a little. I just wanted to hold you for a bit."

"Then hold me," Kendall murmured, sliding his arms around James and snuggling into his chest. "So, why are you still awake? You're the one who needs all the sleep."

James decided to be totally honest. "I like watching you sleep. I do it a lot."

"You sound like Edward Cullen," Kendall replied with a smile.

"If I'm Edward than you're Bella."

"Ugh. I hate Bella. She's such an idiot."

"Then is she really that different from you?"

"Haha. Go to sleep, James."

There was silence.

"Kendall? Are you mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Aw, baby, I'm sorry."

There was no answer.

"Kendall? Will you talk to me?"

". . ."

"Kendall . . ." James smirked as he slid his fingers under Kendall's t-shirt and started tickling him. Kendall was giggling as he rolled away from James. "How can I stay mad when you're tickling me?" he demanded, trying to hide his smile as James crawled over to lean over him.

James just laughed, kissing his boyfriend on the nose. "Go to sleep, Kendall."

**Surprise her**

Kendall and James were curled up together on the couch, watching TV. But James wasn't really paying attention; he was lost in his thoughts. He'd been dreaming about the right moment for weeks now, but it never seemed to present itself. In his fantasies in turned out perfect. In real life, saying the right thing at the right moment was totally crucial. Maybe that was why he'd been holding back; he was afraid of saying the wrong thing at the wrong moment.

Well, maybe he'd been too picky. If what he saw as the perfect moment wouldn't turn up soon, he'd have to make one for himself. "Hey, Kendall?"

Kendall looked up from where his head was resting on James's shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

Kendall smiled sweetly. "Of course I do, Jamie." He kissed him on the cheek. "More than you know. Do you love me?"

"Yeah, I do. _Way_ more than _you_ know." James straightened up and got off the couch. "I'm gonna get a drink from the kitchen, do you want anything?"

"No thanks."

James walked to the kitchen and went over to the cupboard, pulling it open and reaching behind the giant bag of cheetos. Kendall didn't eat cheetos; he'd never think to look there. James took out the black velvet box and slipped it into the pocket of his jeans.

He walked back into the living room. "Kendall?"

Kendall turned around to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Can we talk for a second?" Kendall nodded before picking up the remote and turning off the TV. He patted the spot next to him and James sat down.

"Is something wrong?" Kendall asked, looking at James carefully. "You look worried about something."

_I am_, James thought to himself, but he didn't say it aloud. "I'm alright. Uh . . . I don't really know how to say this."

Kendall smiled sweetly at him. "Why? It's just me, James. I'm not gonna bite you."

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we can save that for later." He took a deep breath. "Right, moving on. Um, we've been together for a long time, and all I know is that spending the rest of my life with you is all I ever wanted. So . . ." James pulled the box out, opening it to reveal the ring inside. Kendall eyes were wide and bright. "Oh my God, James . . ."

James took another deep breath. "Kendall Knight, will you marry me?" He was so terrified he thought his heart just might stop beating. But Kendall was smiling and hugging him.

"Of course I'll marry you!"

James and Kendall were both on their feet, and James spun Kendall around, his hands hugging the blonde's waist. He felt a strange sense of déjà vu. Kendall smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," James murmured, kissing him softly. He smiled as he rested his forehead against Kendall's. "I surprised you, didn't I?"

**How was that? Any more requests? Any reviews? I hope so!**


	7. Seventeen

**Ok so this one is pretty much just a pointless smut but I like it! LOL, it was also a way to get rid of my smut block. It is also a request from EvilGeniusBookWorm13, though I'm not sure it's exactly what she wanted . . . oh well, I did my best!**

_**Seventeen: Kendall surprises James on his birthday.**_

James shut his front door with an exhausted sigh. He'd just said goodbye to Logan and Carlos, who were on an annoyingly strict curfew. Kendall had left before them, explaining how his mom wanted him home by nine _or else_, and though he wanted to stay, there was nothing he could do about it. He picked up all the rubbish left behind in the living room and took it to the kitchen, dumping it in the trash. He fingered the pair of metal handcuffs on the kitchen table.

Kendall had given them to him. While Logan and Carlos had got him normal stuff like new Cuda products and a hockey stick, Kendall had given him _handcuffs_. When James had expressed his confusion, he'd just said they were part of his birthday present, and he'd get the rest 'soon'.

"Did you buy me a criminal to take care of my enemies?" James had asked jokingly. Kendall just shook his head and smiled at him, increasing his confusion. He picked them up and put them in his pocket, dragging his heels as he slowly headed upstairs to his room. Clearly being the first of the four boys to turn seventeen didn't give him any more energy. He pushed open the door and stopped in shock.

Kendall was sitting on the beanbag in the corner of the room, flicking through one of his issues of Pop Tiger. He looked up and grinned. "I was wondering when you'd get up here. Hey, did you know that Dak Zevon has seven pet turtles, all named after US presidents?"

"Yeah, I knew. Uh, how did you get in here?" James asked slowly.

"I'm Katie's brother. I know all the tricks," he smirked, standing up and stretching.

"Okaaayyy . . . and what are you doing here?" James didn't mean to sound like he didn't want his friend's company; he loved it when Kendall was around. He never got bored when they were together. And he'd kind of had a huge crush on him for months. There was just something irresistible about the blonde's bright green eyes and cheeky smile. And the long legs and slim hips he had were also a contributing factor, naturally. But it wasn't just that. They'd been best friends for years, and the blonde was one of the kindest and smartest people James's had ever known.

"I'm giving you the rest of your birthday present," Kendall smiled, putting the magazine down. "Me."

"You . . . what?" James stared at him in shock. There was no way . . . NO WAY that Kendall would ever let him touch him like that. He wasn't good enough for that privilege; he didn't deserve it. NO WAY . . . "You're not serious."

"I am serious," he replied, smiling sweetly as he walked over to James. "I'm yours to do whatever you want with." His smile widened. "No matter what it might involve."

"No. You seriously don't know what you're saying," James persisted. Recently enough he'd started having . . . ahem, dreams about Kendall. The way he fantasised about him . . . the things he sometimes did . . . was probably enough to make the blonde hate him.

"I know exactly what I'm saying, I promise," he said firmly, before taking a few steps back, starting to shrug off the jacket he was wearing. James watched him with wide eyes as he put it on the floor before moving to the buttons of his shirt. He knew he should probably stop this, but he wanted to see if the blonde was serious.

If he really wanted to be his.

The fourth button of the shirt came undone, and Kendall was smiling as James struggled to keep his eyes focused on the blonde's face. Just the smirk collaborating with that innocent look in his bright eyes was enough to make his pants feel a little tighter. The hands slowed, and he frowned for a second.

James sighed. He'd known it all along; Kendall was regretting it already. "I won't tell Logan or Carlos about this—"

Kendall laughed at him. "That's your problem, James David Diamond. You have no patience." He popped the last few buttons of his shirt, letting it slide off his shoulders and crumple onto the floor. He walked over to James's desk and pulled the chair over to him. He then put his arms on James's biceps and pushed him down into the chair.

"Why . . .?" James trailed off as Kendall started straddling him, before placing his lips on the brunette's. James eagerly tried to deepen the kiss, but Kendall pulled away before he could do anything. He growled at him. "Dude, why torture me on my birthday?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"_**No!**_"

Kendall laughed before kissing him again; this time letting James thrust his tongue into his mouth. James didn't even notice the blonde taking him by the forearms and pushing his hands behind the chair. He held them there with one of his hands and the other slid into James's pocket.

James had moved his lips to Kendall's neck when he suddenly heard a quiet metallic click. "Kendall. You didn't . . ."

"Actually, I did," Kendall smirked, leaning back and smiling in satisfaction as James struggled with the metal handcuffs that kept his arms attached to the chair. His hands were cuffed on either side of a post at the back of the chair. He could only move his arms up and down a couple of inches either away. And putting them forward was way out of the question. "You tease," he whined as the blonde rocked their hips together. His pants were now so tight it was painful.

"Tease?" Kendall asked, smile widening. He bent down and pulled his shoes and socks off, kicking them out of the way. He then moved to the button of his jeans, opening them and hopping off the chair for a second, sliding them down. James watched him hungrily, any previous doubts about the situation vanished. There was Kendall, stripping for _him_. It was almost too much.

"Kendall," he groaned, yanking desperately at the handcuffs. "Please . . ."

Kendall looked down at him, smiling sweetly. "You're so cute when you make that face, Jamie. You look so _desperate_." He unbuttoned James's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and leaving it hang on his arms. Then he ran his hands over James toned chest, pinching his nipples as he moved down to the bulge in James's pants, giggling. "Someone's a little excited, aren't they?"

Screw that. It _was_ too much.

James moaned as Kendall prodded his member with his finger, before unbuttoning his jeans, then unzipping them and pulling them down. James's shoes soon disappeared too. Now they were both in their boxers. James yanked at the handcuffs again. He needed to jack off, like _now_.

It was almost like Kendall heard him, because his fingers gripped the waistband of James's boxers and yanked them down, tossing them to the side. His met James's eyes, right eyebrow cocked. "What do you want, Jamie?" he asked softly, his forefinger reaching out and stroking the brunette, barely touching him at all. James just whined, giving another futile pull at the handcuffs keeping him restrained. "You got a pretty big dick, Jamie. I bet it'd feel amazing thrusting into me . . ." Kendall chuckled as he stroked James again. "You gotta tell me what you want, Jamie. Otherwise I can't give it to you, can I?"

"Kendall," James growled, getting tired of being the submissive one. "Suck me. Now."

He felt Kendall's hands on his knees, pushing them apart before diving forward and taking all of James's cock in his mouth. James let out a long moan, his head falling back. "_Kendall._" The blonde's eyes strayed up to meet his. The playful and yet innocent look in those goldy-green spheres was almost enough to make him come right there and then. Kendall ran his tongue along the slit and sucked on the tip, before straightening up and smirking up at James's devastated expression. "You wanna cum, Jamie?"

"Yes, Kendall!"

"Wanna cum right now, or . . ." He tilted his head in a thoughtful manner. "Or do you wanna wait until you're inside me?"

"I wanna be inside you . . ." James whimpered. It wasn't just that overpowering need to go all the way with the blonde, or the fact that he really needed some friction against his dick before he actually exploded, because seriously, Kendall had pulled off _way_ too soon. Kendall still had his boxers on, and James could see the bulge that indicated just how much the blond boy wanted this too. And having most of Kendall's stunning body on display, but not all of it, was killing him.

Kendall stood up, took a few steps back and slowly reached down to the waistband of his boxers. James watched him intently, not daring to blink. Kendall pushed them down slightly, and then a little more. James's eyes were wide and he couldn't breathe properly. _Just a little more, a little more . . ._

Then the boxers were on the floor and Kendall was kicking them aside. He was just standing there, watching James. James was watching him. He didn't realise he was drooling until he felt it land on his thigh. Kendall wasn't quite as big as James, but he was still pretty impressive all the same. And he was _gorgeous_. Now seeing all of him, totally exposed with nothing hidden from him, was totally breathtaking. The need to be inside the blonde was now even greater. "Kendall . . . I _need ._ . ."

"I know." Kendall walked forward and sat down, straddling James's lap. "You love it, don't you, James?" Kendall whispered as his hands ran all over James's chest. "You love me taking charge while you just sit there, totally helpless." James nodded, weakly, mouth hanging open as Kendall licked at his ear lobe. Although it sucked that he couldn't touch Kendall like he so desperately wanted to, having Kendall touching him and acting all controlling was seriously hot. "Kendall," James managed to get out as Kendall nibbled on his ear. "I wanna . . . w—wanna do something . . ."

Kendall planted several kisses on James's cheeks as he murmured, "Stretch me." James nodded, tugging on the handcuffs again, but Kendall just chuckled. "Not like that." Kendall bent over backwards, and James vaguely wondered how one person could be so sexy and not explode.

He was never gonna know how they managed it, but now Kendall's legs were over his shoulders, his head resting on the older boy's knees. James bent his head forward and licked at the blonde's hole. His neck and shoulders hurt from how far he was leaning forward with his arms still behind the chair, but he ignored it. He heard Kendall gasp, his back arching even further. "_Nngh, James . ._ ."

James grinned as he continued poking his tongue around inside the smaller boy. Kendall's moans excited him even more; he'd always loved the blonde's voice but this was definitely the best he'd ever heard of it. He wanted to take it further, but there wasn't much he could do. He was still tied up.

Kendall removed his legs from James's shoulders and wound them around the legs of the chair. He then straightened up so that their bodies were pressed together. James kissed the pale skin of the blonde's chest before moving back to his mouth. Kendall's mouth opened in another faint gasp and James's tongue sprung in, exploring the inside of his mouth as he felt Kendall's hand take hold of his erection by the base. He pulled back from the kiss and opened his eyes. He wanted to see Kendall's face. His grin faltered when he saw that Kendall, for the first time since this whole thing started, didn't look confident or seductive. He looked nervous. He was taking a couple of deep, slow breaths as if to mentally prepare himself.

James didn't really know what else to do, so he leaned forward again and joined his lips with Kendall's soft ones. It was a gentle kiss, different from the others because it was full of love rather than lust. He wanted to say something reassuring, but couldn't seem to find the words. But the look he was giving the blonde seemed to be enough, because Kendall gave a small smile, before lifting his hips up and moving forward slightly, before lowering himself down onto James's throbbing dick.

James let out a long sigh as Kendall clung onto his shoulders. "Kendall, you feel so good," he moaned, just managing to stop himself from thrusting upwards. Kendall whimpered in response, his fingernails digging into the tan skin of James's toned shoulders. They sat there for another couple of seconds before Kendall slowly lifted his hips up and down, moaning as James planted several on his throat. "James . . . oh _God_ . . ."

James thought he should probably wait a longer before moving himself, but he found it impossible; Kendall was panting now, tiny beads of sweat sliding down his flushed cheeks, his neck, and his chest. He could feel the blonde's dick pressed against his stomach and he wondered for a second if this was one of his more graphic wet dreams. He decided not to ponder it, thrusting his hips upward into Kendall, grunting as he felt Kendall's fingers dig deeper into his shoulders. Then he hit something that made Kendall cry out his name in ecstasy. "JAMES!" The brunette slammed up into that spot again, head spinning at the sounds Kendall was making for him.

James was sure his poor chair wasn't made to be put through this, and by now the sounds the both boys were making was probably enough to scare the neighbours away; the moaning and all the laboured breathing as James quickened his pace, thrusting into Kendall faster by the second, hitting his prostate every time. Kendall was writhing and bouncing in James's lap, and as James looked him in the eye again, he lost it. He came hard, crying out and throwing his head back as he coated Kendall's inner walls with his seed. Kendall came next with a long moan, resting his head on James's shoulder as they waited for their ability to breathe properly to return to them.

After a minute or so, Kendall lifted his hips off James's dick and sat back on the older boy's knees, his arms weakly wrapped around James's neck to hold himself up. "So," James said. "Can you take these off now?" Kendall nodded slowly, attempting to get off James's lap and landing in a heap on the floor. He reached out for his jeans and fumbled around in the pocket until he pulled out the small key for the handcuffs. He crawled behind the chair and as James heard the little metallic click again, he got off the chair, swaying on his feet a little. He looked around and, noticing Kendall seemed to be in worse shape than he was, he reached down and scooped the blonde into his arms, stumbling over to the bed and setting him down before collapsing next to him. He hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around Kendall's slim waist, then stopping when he felt the blonde trembling faintly. "You ok?" he asked.

Kendall nodded, his head resting in the crook of James's neck. "Just tired . . ."

James chuckled. "I'm not surprised. I don't think half of what we just did was physically possible. And I definitely didn't think you could talk like that. I'm impressed."

Kendall giggled, his arms wrapped around James's shoulders. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Right. Well, here's something you didn't know about me." James took a deep breath. "I love you, Kendall. I love you so much, and I seriously can't believe this actually happened."

His heart skipped a beat when Kendall looked up at him, eyes bright. "I love you too, James."

"Really?" James was astounded.

"Of course!" Kendall rolled his eyes. "Trust me; if I didn't this wouldn't have happened." He kissed James on the nose. "I wasn't gonna give myself to just anyone, you know. They had to be special. I had to love them. And I love you, James."

James grinned before kissing Kendall again. He pulled the blanket over the both of them, and shut his eyes. He thought Kendall had fallen asleep, but then he heard him whisper, "Happy birthday, Jamie."

**How was that? Review and tell me!**


	8. Aching feet

**Child who is cool's request. Hope y'all enjoy! XD**

The door of apartment 2J swung open, and four boys stumbled in. Their backs and feet ached, and they were all drenched in sweat, panting as they clumsily made their way across the floor. The shortest two were first in, and with a dismissal wave of his hand, the small Latino with the helmet slumped down the hall to his room.

"G'night, Carlos!" James called weakly, then saying goodnight to Logan as he followed Carlos away. He turned around and started to laugh when he saw his band mate, and boyfriend of five months, lying sprawled on the couch, his face buried in the cushions.

"Kendall, let's go to bed." James couldn't help but feel the same way Kendall did. Sometimes their dance teacher stepped _way_ over the line.

Kendall rolled over onto his back, letting out a sigh. "I don't wanna," he muttered, eyes shut.

"Kendall you're gonna wake up with a crick in your neck if you don't come to bed." James leaned down closer to him. "C'mon, babe."

Kendall lifted his arms up. "Carry me?" he mumbled sleepily.

James rolled his eyes. "You're totally ridiculous." But he scooped Kendall up in his arms without hesitation and carried him to their room, kicking the door open, taking him to the bed and setting him down.

"Thanks, Jamie," Kendall sighed happily, leaning back against the pillows. "God, I hate Mr X so much."

"Me too," James replied, kicking off his shoes and socks before he lay down next to Kendall.

"Does he seriously enjoy watching us lie on the ground in obvious pain? My back is killing me! I swear if the next dance rehearsal is like today's I'm gonna gut him like a fish!" The blonde shut his eyes, back to his tired self now what his ranting was over. "I'm bushed . . ."

James chuckled quietly. Being the one who did a lot more working out in the gym and whatnot, he wasn't half as tired as Kendall was. "Hey, Kendall?" he asked, lightly running his fingers along his boyfriend's cheek. "How tired are you?"

"Tired."

"Yeah, but . . . are you too tired?"

"James . . ." Kendall rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "Babe, I'd love you to fill me up right now, but . . ."

"But what, Kendall?" James slid his arms underneath Kendall's waist and lifted him up slightly, placing a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. "You know, you look really hot right now . . . maybe you should take your jacket off?"

Kendall's eyes strayed down. He hadn't even realised he was still wearing his black leather jacket. He weakly reached up and pulled the zipper down, struggling to tug the jacket off. "James," he whined. "_Help_."

James chuckled, pushing the jacket off Kendall's shoulders, pulling it off and tossing it onto the floor. Without pausing even for a second, he ran his hands up to Kendall's chest and started hastily unbuttoning the blonde's plaid shirt. Kendall didn't even react to this, his head lolling back against the pillows, eyes shut. James opened the last button and yanked it off, throwing it over his shoulder. He couldn't help smiling, like he always did when more of Kendall's pale, smooth skin was exposed to him.

He lowered himself down until his lips were resting against Kendall's pulse point. He sucked on the soft skin, licking at it, nibbling on it until Kendall said, _"Fine."_

James grinned before biting on Kendall's neck again. He slowly moved down and took Kendall's left nipple in his mouth, fighting back laughter when Kendall squealed. He brought his hand up and, while sucking on biting on one nipple, did similar things with his fingers to the other. His eyes strayed up to see Kendall with his head thrown back in pleasure, mouth hanging open. He smiled and travelled lower, running his tongue over Kendall's abs and dipping into the blonde's navel, before straightening up and unbuttoning Kendall's jeans. He tugged down the zipper and pulled ridiculously tight jeans down Kendall's legs.

Then he grabbed Kendall's boxers and yanked them off too. He stopped when he saw Kendall frowning at him. "What?"

"You're still dressed," Kendall said bluntly, tugging at the hem of his shirt. James rolled his eyes and pulled it off quickly before moving to his own tight ass pants. Normally he'd tease the blonde, make him beg, but now he didn't want to waste any more time. He threw his clothes over his shoulder, before leaning down and slamming his lips against Kendall's. Their tongues collided and their teeth slid across each other. James gave Kendall another quick kiss before pulling back. He couldn't wait any longer.

James carefully spread Kendall's legs. He reached and opened the drawer of the nightstand, taking out the well-used bottle of lube and spilling some onto his fingers. "Get ready, baby," he muttered before quickly sliding two fingers into Kendall's ass.

Kendall yelped, eyes opening fully. He seemed to be wide awake now. _"James!"_

James scissored the digits, stretching Kendall slowly. Kendall was pushing down on his fingers and whining in desperation, especially when James pulled his fingers out, leaving him empty.

James coated his cock with the lube, painfully slowly. "Ready for me?"

Kendall just moaned. James laughed. "No? Ok, I guess we'll wait for—"

"James," Kendall growled. "Hurry up!"

James chuckled, lifting Kendall's hips and balancing his lower body on his lap. After another desperate second of waiting, James slammed into his boyfriend. Kendall screamed, his whole body quivering as James started rocking their hips together. "_Nngh_ . . . move, Jamie. _Please._"

James did, pulling his hips back before pushing forward, trying to go slow at first but unable to prevent himself from stuttering forward back into Kendall's hole. He needed to feel that tight, soft heat contract around him. With a grunt, he pulled out and slammed back in, hard as he could. If he didn't have a grip on Kendall's hips he probably would've shoved the blonde onto the floor. Kendall shrieked as James slammed into his sweet spot again. "Oh, James! _James!_"

James groaned at the feeling of Kendall clenching and unclenching around his dick as he continued pounding in and out of him. Kendall saw stars as James hit his prostate again, his breathing becoming uneven and shaky. "J-James, faster!"

Kendall was thrusting down as James continued to slam in and out of him. James screamed as he felt Kendall's inside contract around him. He felt himself go over the edge, filling Kendall to the brim with his seed. He stopped his now shaky movements. Kendall had cum all over his chest and stomach, and was now lying still with his eyes shut, eyelids fluttering slightly. James slowly pulled out, which caused Kendall to let out a whimper and open his eyes again.

James couldn't help smirking. "I didn't even have to touch you once."

"Shuddup," Kendall mumbled, muffling a yawn, as James took him in his arms and lifted him up, before throwing the sheets back and laying him back down.

"Hey, you aren't complaining though, are you?" James smirked as Kendall curled up in his arms.

Suddenly they heard a banging noise from the other side of the wall. "Guys, shut the fuck up!" Logan yelled furiously. "I'm trying to sleep in here!"

Kendall giggled hysterically at this, and James eventually had to smother his face with a pillow until he stopped. Kendall squirmed away and grabbed the pillow, hitting James in the face with it. "Jerk."

"You know you love it."

**Hmm. I'm not sure what I thought of that. Oh well. Please review, and post a request if you have one! Although, if you are looking for someone who will write a smut of dominant Kendall, you shall not find them here. Lol, sorry. XD **


	9. Thunder claps

**Request by summerlove22. I hope it's ok! Enjoy!**

James was by no means a cowardly type of person. There were so many things others would scream at the sight of that didn't bother him in the slightest. Sure, he didn't like clowns, but nobody did, really. And it wasn't a fear, anyway. Logan was afraid of snaked; James quite liked them. Carlos feared heights; how many times had James gone bungee jumping? He wasn't scared of water, the dark, hurricanes, walking alone at night—

_Crash!_

James pulled the blanket over his head, whimpering. He hated thunderstorms. Seriously, wasn't that just supposed to be something pets had? He was James Diamond, for God's sake! Son of Brooke Diamond, dragon lady of all Minnesota. How was it that this as the one thing that left him shaking?

When he heard a creak from the other side of the room, he stiffened and squeezed his eyes shut, breath catching in his throat. Then he felt a hand on his covered shoulder, and slowly peeked out from underneath the blanket.

"Jamie?" Kendall was standing there in plaid pyjama pants and a baggy t-shirt, green eyes shining in the dark. "Are you ok?"

James turned to lie on his side, looking up at the pretty face framed by that messy blonde hair. He never could lie to a face like that. "No, not really."

"What's the matter?" Kendall asked, half kneeling on the bed.

James gripped the pillow so tightly it kind of hurt. "I don't like the storm," he whispered, praying he wouldn't cry in front of the boy he'd been dating for three months. Thanks to Mrs Knight's strict house rules, though they got to share a room, they had separate beds. Not that it really mattered; the two had never gone very far. James may have slept with quite a few girls and one or two guys, but Kendall was a virgin and had never done anything even a little similar to sex. James was fine with it; he was happy waiting. Kendall meant more to him than anyone else he'd dated, after all.

Kendall was watching him with wide eyes. Then he gave a small smile. "Well, do you want . . . I mean, you wanna sleep with me?"

_Sleep with you? Yes, please._ James was blushing already, obscene images crowding in his brain almost immediately. "Um, Kendall . . ."

Then Kendall was blushing too, realising what he'd said. "No, I mean, do you want some company?"

"Oh! Yeah, ok. That'd be nice."

Kendall smiled lifting up the comforter and sliding in next to James, snuggling into his chest, hand draped over his waist. James wrapped an arm around Kendall's shoulders, kissing his head. "Thanks, blondie."

"Don't mention it, pretty boy."

James smiled, the warmth of Kendall's body already soothing him. Then he heard another thunderclap and shuddered, tightening his grip on Kendall. Kendall giggled, looking up and kissing James gently. "Poor Jamie. I never knew you didn't like storms."

"Well, I don't." James half smiled. "Hey, I only just found out that you don't like spiders."

"True. Guess we're always learning more."

Mmm." James ran a hand up and down Kendall's clothed back, knowing how much the blonde loved it. "I guess so."

James saw a flash of lightning even through the curtains and froze, eyes widening. Then the thunder came, again. James buried his face in Kendall's hair. "Jesus, I just wish I could get my mind off it."

"Hmm . . ." Kendall bit his lip, looking thoughtful. Then he turned his head up, kissing James again, but slowly and more passionately. He pulled back before it went any further, squirming out of James's arms.

"What are you doing?" James asked curiously.

"I'm gonna distract you," Kendall said slowly, sliding down the bed until he was straddling James's legs, then leaned down and rested his hands on James's hips.

"Distract me? How . . .?" Then James realised. "Kendall, you don't have to." But he wanted him to, _so_ badly.

"I want to," Kendall whispered nervously. "I do. Just . . . please forgive me if I'm totally crap at this."

James chuckled despite the unbearable heat pooling in his groin. "Be confident, baby."

Then Kendall pulled James's boxers down, fingers brushing over James's shaft. James moaned hoarsely as Kendall squeezed it at the base, fingers rubbing little circles in it. He was hardening fast, and suddenly desire was clouding his thoughts and senses. James gasped as Kendall's hand was suddenly replaced with something hotter and wetter. He looked down through hooded eyes to see Kendall looking at him with such an innocent expression. Only Kendall could pull off that innocent look while sucking someone off. _Still, it's his first time . . . oh __**God**__, he's so good at this— _

Kendall hummed around James's dick, tongue gently massaging the tip and slit before wandering around all the exposed flesh it could reach. Then suddenly, James felt teeth nip lightly and he was coming with a grunt, possible harder than he'd ever come in all his experiences. Kendall was swallowing it all, pressing one last kiss to James softening dick before crawling back up to rest his head on the pillow. "It tastes funny," he whispered, giggling as James pulled his boxers back up with shaky hands.

James grinned, kissing Kendall on the mouth and sticking his tongue right in once he was granted entrance. He wrapped his arms around Kendall again as he pressed several kisses to his neck. Then Kendall said softly, "Maybe another time, Jamie? I'm kind of tired."

James knew he wasn't just putting it on hold because of tiredness; he was nervous, but that was ok. James would wait a hundred years for Kendall (though he hoped he'd never actually have to wait _that_ long).

James forgot about being scared and was asleep within moments. And honestly, he couldn't wait for the next thunderstorm.

**Worst blowjob scene in all fanfiction history, I'm afraid. Please review anyway, despite that failure!**** And I love getting requests, though they can sometimes take a while to do, hint hint. ;)**


	10. The Bigger Person

**This one is quite short, and sad. Request by Serena-loves-Angst. Lol, hope you like.**

The yelling could be heard easily throughout apartment 2J. It was almost eleven at night, and everyone in the apartment was lying in bed with their pillow over their head, groaning in frustration at the noise preventing them from sleeping. Except the two that were yelling. You'd think that after their very first concert, they would be happy. There album had just been released, and yes there'd been some problems, but it had all worked out. They should have been happy.

But they weren't.

"You were only thinking of yourself!" Kendall, the smaller of the two, snarled. How could one small concert cause so much trouble? "We're your best friends, and you just ditched us! You're a selfish prick! You don't care about people's feelings, so long as you get what you want!"

"You're the one who told me to move on!" his best friend James shouted back, slamming his fist on the counter in frustration. "You told me to forget about the band, and that's what I did!"

"We apologised, and asked you to come back, and you didn't! What do you call that?"

James bit his lip, quickly thinking of a comeback. "Well, you tried to find someone to replace me! Some friend you are!"

"You left us, and we had to do a concert! What was I supposed to do?" Kendall could feel the stress of the situation overpowering him. How could this make him hurt so much? Why did he have to feel this way?

"Well, maybe if you hadn't been so stupid and blind—" It was the accusing sneer on James's face that did it.

"I HATE YOU!" Kendall wasn't really sure why he said it, but he didn't take it back. He just stormed off before James could say anything else. He stumbled into his and James's room, locking the door and falling onto his bed. He found his body shaking with the force of the sobs now consuming his body. He didn't cry very often; maybe that was why when he did he cried so hard. "Jamie," he murmured into the pillow, unable to resist imagining the strong brunette boy holding him in his arms. "It's not fair. How can loving you hurt so much? Why can't I stop . . .?" He broke off in more sobs, wondering what would happen to them now.

James stood in the middle of the apartment, his heart pounding unevenly. Kendall hated him? Like, really hated him? This was wrong, he didn't want this. He was just trying to make a point; he hadn't meant for it to go this far. Right now he was seriously thinking of going to find Kendall and ask him about what he'd said. But when he arrived outside the door of their room, he heard crying coming from the other side of the door. And he knew the answer already.

James slept on the couch that night. He didn't want to go near Kendall; even right before he went to bed, he could still hear crying and decided he wouldn't disturb him. This sucked; why did it have to be this way? Sure, they'd both done bad things, they were both in the wrong. But neither of them wanted to admit it, and this was the result. One in tears, the other stranded on the living room couch with a heart heavy like a metal weight in his chest. He couldn't even make sense of this guilty feeling he had.

But he didn't question it.

Kendall and James wouldn't speak. They avoided each other like the plague both in the apartment and at Rocque Records. Kendall walked around with an expression or utter sorrow on his face, while James looked as though all his Cuda products had been stolen, or flung out the window. At least, that was how Carlos described it to Logan when they discussed their friends' strange behaviour towards each other.

"We know they fought," Carlos said one day in the apartment. "But it couldn't have been that bad, they should be talking by now."

"I'm not backing down," had been James's only reply when Logan asked him.

"James, what are you trying to gain from this?" Logan asked helplessly. "You're not getting anywhere with this stupid pride thing."

"It's not stupid, but it is a pride thing. You know me." James cast a quick glance at Kendall, who was sitting on the couch, face buried in a book, wearing probably the baggiest and most hideous sweatpants and shirt James had ever seen. "Look, you don't understand. You're a peacemaker; you're not me, or Kendall. So, stay out of it." The snappy ending was unplanned, but he stuck with it and walked away into his room, leaving Logan and the extremely shabby Kendall behind.

Kendall was miserable. He wanted to apologise, tell James he missed him, but he didn't know how. He was desperate to know if James was hurting as much as he was, but there was no way to ask, no way to know. He hated it. It drove him crazy. But, really, what was there to say?

James wondered why Kendall wasn't speaking to him. Sure, he wasn't speaking either, but still! It only made him worry more about what Kendall said being true; that he really hated him. The thought if that was like sticking a needle in his chest. But he wouldn't speak first; Kendall had said worse things, he would apologise first.

So they both stayed silent. In the end, it was Kendall who made up his mind to be the bigger person. Even though he felt about three inches tall.

Truth was important. It brought out both the best and the worst in people, it brought everyone together. Lying, in the end, never did any good. And making excuses for hi self, saying that just because he concealed the truth didn't mean he was lying, that was bullshit. He had to come clean. Even if it hurt. Even if it ruined everything.

He had to be brave.

So that Thursday night, when Kendall saw James at the kitchen counter cutting an apple, he walked up to him, standing on the other side of the counter and wringing his fingers nervously.

"Any particular reason you're standing there?" James asked, not even glancing at him for a second. Kendall swallowed, nodding slowly. Even so the silence stretched on. Truth or lie? He knew the answer for himself, but he was terrified. Still, the silence, the stillness had to be broken eventually.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said at last. James turned to look at him with wide eyes. He took a shaky breath and continued. "I'm sorry for trying to replace you. The thing is, when you left, it really hurt. Here." He pointed to his chest. "And when I wanted to find someone else instead of you, it wasn't just as a band member. Or a friend. I . . . I needed to forget about you, find someone else. But I guess it just wasn't possible."

"I . . . Kendall—"

"It's ok. Really. I'll be ok." Kendall just shrugged and walked to the door. "I'm gonna go get some air, clear my head. It helped last time." He opened the door, and with one last, sad glance at James, he spoke again. "I don't hate you, by the way. I don't think I ever could. It's the opposite more than anything." He shrugged sadly again, then he turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

James just stood there in shock. After what seemed like forever, he got his feet to move and made his way over to the couch. He sat down, resting his head in his hands. When he felt tears leaking through the gaps between his fingers, he didn't try to stop them.

Nobody had won this battle.

**Review? Please?**


	11. Strawberry Yogurt

**God, this took me FOREVER to finish! But it's my birthdaytomorrow and I'm in anauditing mood XD So, this one is a request for an anon called Kira, who probably isn't reading this anymore, but whatever :) the request was, quite simply, another oneshot with Jett in it. So, here it is!**

It was a known fact that when Big Time Rush returned from their first tour and met Jett Stetson, they all disliked him immensely. The actor was snobby, self-centered and seemed to love mocking them all every chance he could. James could remember when they first met. The four had been home only a day and were down by the pool when he'd walked by with that memorable first line, "So this is that boyband everyone's so hooked on?" He laughed. "Not as good-looking as I expected."

"You did _not_ just say that," had been James's furious response.

However, Kendall was the one who stood up and said with a little smirk on his face, "So this is that actor everyone's hooked on?" He looked Jett up and down before commenting innocently, "I dunno, I thought he'd have more sex appeal than a pug. Guess not."

The three sitting down had exploded into laughter, mostly because when Jett made that snooty face, he did look like a pug. Jett's response had been, with a smirk, "Wow, blondie's feisty. How unexpected."

There were quite a few jokes going around the Palmwoods that Jett had a thing for Kendall. Why else would he spend more time mocking him than any of the rest of them? James had wanted to scream at all of them that he was the one with a 'thing' for Kendall, he'd had a 'thing' for Kendall since they were both fourteen. He just hoped and prayed the rumours weren't true, that Jettt didn't have feelings for his best friend.

But no such luck came to him. James seriously couldn't believe what he was hearing that night when Kendall had made a big effort with his appearance, and when he was going out the door, the answer to his three best friends' questioning was the blonde blushing furiously and murmuring, "I'm going on a date, with Jett."

It filled James with such hatred when he saw Kendall and Jett walk around the Palmwoods holding hands, or sitting on a sun lounger by the pool with their arms around each other. Or that time when he'd walked into the apartment to see them sucking face on the couch, Kendall seated in Jett's lap, Jett's arms wrapped around his waist. The two had sprung apart when they took notice of him, Kendall's face turning bright red, while Jett just gave this cocky little smirk, almost as if to say 'Haha James, look at what you're missing.'

Though the worst had to be those times when James would come in to hear those sounds coming from his and Kendall's room; the moaning, the creak of the bed springs, the occasional scream of somebody's name, usually Jett's. And James would just sit on the couch or at the table, waiting for them to finish so he could actually go into his room. Jett would eventually emerge with messy hair and that stupid cocky smirk, and Kendall would follow him, and be walking funny as he walked to the door with Jett, kissing him goodbye before turning back with this happy, dreamy look on his face that James absolutely hated. Well, of course he wouldn't mind if Kendall looked like that because of him, but he didn't. So he hated it. It made sense to him.

One afternoon James went up to apartment 2J after a trip to the pool, and walked in on the two of them in the middle of a steamy make out session. Kendall was lying on top of Jett, their lips joined together. James stared at them with wide angry eyes. Kendall seemed to sense they were being watched and pulled back, looking up. "Oh. Hi, James." Cheeks darkening slightly, he moved to pull away, but Jett held onto his hips and kept him there.

"Don't mind me," James muttered, giving a fake smile. "I'm not really here."

Jett smirked, before turning back to Kendall. "You heard him, baby," he murmured, grinning and pulling Kendall back down by the shoulders, the blonde giggling as he was pulled in for another kiss.

James sat at the table with his Man Fashion magazine, peeking over the top at the couple on the couch. He watched in contempt as Jett slowly (and deliberately, probably half just to bother him) ran his hands down over Kendall's ass, giving it a squeeze. Kendall squeaked, hands moving to hold onto Jett's shoulders. James narrowed his eyes in pure rage as Jett's eyes opened slightly for a second to glance right at him, before he shut them again.

Jett squeezed Kendall's ass again, kneading it through his jeans. Then Kendall pulled back from the kiss again only a millimetre or two, a slight frown on his face. "Jett, stop that," Kendall murmured. When Jett moved his hands up under Kendall's shirt the blonde started giggling against the other's lips. The sight totally sickened James. But then one of Jett's hands moved to grab at his ass again, Kendall pulled back from him and firmly took hold of his hands, pulling them away. "No, stop, I mean it."

James couldn't help smirking as Kendall got off Jett, sitting next to him. Then his smile faded away again as Jett wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in to lean against his chest. He clenched his jaw and went back to his magazine, determined to ignore them. But it was difficult; almost every minute he just had to glance over at them, making himself even angrier.

James sighed and got up, walking out of the room, a little annoyed when Kendall didn't even seem to notice. He sat in his room and stayed there for a while, counting the minutes—which felt like hours—until he heard the front door of the apartment slam shut, and he knew Jett was finally gone. He hopped up and walked out into the kitchen, where Kendall was standing at the counter, cutting up fruit to make a smoothie. "Hey," he greeted with a smile. "What's up?"

James shrugged. "Oh, nothing much," he relied breezily, choosing not to mention that he wanted to strangle Kendall's boyfriend and/or throw him off the roof. "Can I have a smoothie too?"

"Sure." Kendall glanced up from the plate of fruit to smile at him. "So, how was the pool?"

It was Thursday night when it happened. James, Logan and Carlos were sitting in the living room, watching a movie when they head raised voices out in the hallway. At first, they weren't recognisable. Then simultaneously, the three of them knew who were arguing out in the hallway. They heard Jett shouting something hard to understand, then—

"Look, I don't want to hear any more excuses, alright? We're done!"

"Fine! Who needs you, anyway?"

A few seconds later, Kendall came walking into the apartment, biting his lip. Carlos, Logan and James looked up at him. Carlos, naturally, was the first to speak. "Kendall . . . are you ok?"

Kendall nodded, not convincing any of them. "Of course. I mean, he's not worth it, right?" He was gone and out of the room before they could say anything else.

Carlos, Logan and James all exchanged worried glances. "Should we see if he's ok?" Carlos asked nervously.

"I think we should give him some space for now," Logan replied with a sigh. "He'll probably just slam the door in our faces if we try and talk to him now."

"I never liked Jett," was all James said. "I know it's harsh, but Kendall should never have started dating him; it was only going to end in tears."

The next morning, James and Carlos were eating breakfast when Logan walked in, a grim look on his face. "Morning. Hey, I have news on the Kendall-Jett situation."

They both looked up in anticipation.

"I asked him about what happened last night, before you two went to bed," Logan said.

"Well?" Carlos demanded. "Did you find out what happened?"

Logan nodded, sitting down with them. "Jett was . . ." He ran a hand through his hair sighing before continuing, "He was only dating Kendall for sex. Kendall overheard him showing off to his friends about how hot he was and how great in bed he was, or something like that. Apparently it's the only reason he had any interest in him."

Carlos's eyes widened. "What a jerk!"

James nodded. "I should've known that was all he wanted! He could hardly keep his hands to himself half the time, he was like an octopus—"

"Shh!" Logan hissed.

James saw why when Kendall appeared from the hallway to their rooms, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, yawning. He gave them a small smile before walking towards the refrigerator. "Morning. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Caroos replied nonchalantly. "Just discussing . . . relationships and stuff."

Kendall shrugged. "Well, I think they're such a waste of time, when that person is dating you for stupid reasons, and they get you to fall for them, and then you just give them whatever they want and . . ." Kendall trailed off and shook his head, shutting the refrigerator. "I'm going back to bed; I've got a headache."

Kendall and Jett were avoiding each other, and soon enough it was clear to everyone at the Palmwoods that they had a messy breakup. While James felt a little bad about the whole thing, he mostly saw it as an opportunity. One that he often felt too nervous to take hold of.

Then one afternoon, James decided he didn't want to wait any longer. He and Carlos went to the coffee shop across the street from the Palmwoods, their only goal to purchase frozen yogurt from the stand inside. But when they walked in, James saw Kendall sitting by one of the windows with Camille and Guitar Dude, all three of them with little cups of frozen yogurt. He was laughing and chatting with them, and looked happy. He sort of looked over it. James wanted to ask him out, wanted to make a move. But he worried. And so, he turned to the only one close enough to ask for help.

"Carlos, I need some advice."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I've got this . . ." James bit his lip. "This yogurt problem."

Carlos looked very confused. "A _yogurt_ problem?"

"Yeah. Um, I can't really think of . . . um, which yogurt to get." James was focusing ridiculously hard on this metaphor. "I mean. There are lots to choose from, but some of them, they don't . . . seem like what I would get, and I don't want people to think badly of me because of it."

"Because of a yogurt?" Carlos said slowly, looking very confused. "Well, what kind of yogurt do you want?"

"Um . . ." James's eyes fell on Kendall, smiling a little dreamily. "Maybe strawberry, I think."

"What? That's so dull! Why would you—"

"Carlos! Ok, that's not what I meant. Just . . ." Well, no holding back now. "Just look around."

Carlos did. There weren't many people in the place that they could see from where they were that had strawberry yogurt. It didn't take Carlos long to spot the three that did. His face wrinkled in disgust. "Ew, James! Why are you chasing her? She's like fifty!"

"What? No!" James grabbed Carlos's head, twisting it in the right direction. "The other one!" He bit his lip. "The cute one."

Carlos looked. Then his eyes widened. And he smiled. "Oh. That one." He turned to James, smiling now because he obviously understood the metaphor. "Well, I think you should order that strawberry yogurt." His face turned slightly serious. "But don't break the yogurt's heart, because it just left a relationship that didn't go well and might not want to get involved with anyone yet, but if it does you have to go easy on it . . ." He paused, frowning. "This is the strangest conversation we've ever had."

"You know what, Carlitos? I really doubt that." He looked over at Kendall again. "So, you think I should go talk to him?"

"Definitely. But don't come on too strong. I mean, the Jett Stetson charm just backfired on him, so don't be too . . . pushy."

"Got it. Don't be pushy, lay off the charm. Thanks, Carlos." James took a deep breath and made his way over to where Kendall was sitting and chatting with Camille and Guitar Dude. "Hey guys," he greeted with a smile.

"Hi," they all replied with friendly smiles.

James swallowed. "Kendall, can I talk to you for a second?" He tilted his head slightly in the other direction. Kendall seemed to get the message and stood up. "Yeah, sure."

He followed James away from the table. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

James got up every ounce of courage he had. "Do you wanna see a movie tonight?"

"Oh." Kendall smiled. "Yeah, ok."

"Really?" James's face lit up.

"Yeah. What are we seeing? I mean, do Carlos and Logan—"

"No, no." James bit his lip. "I mean, just the two of us."

"Oh." Kendall looked slightly surprised. "Um, alright. What do you wanna see?"

"Um, well, there are a few options. We could see . . ." Acting like it was a random suggestion; "The sequel to that Kiss & Tell? We could see that."

Kendall's eye's widened a little. "A romance? Any particular reason why you chose that?" His head tilted slightly in confusion. "Is this like, a date?"

Yes, yes it is. "Well, not really, I mean, we . . ." James paused, trying to think of an excuse. Then he had it. "Well, we never spend much time together anymore, just the two of us. It's always you and Logan, and me and Carlos. We can just sit and make fun of it like we used to all do at Logan's house, remember? We had a lot of fun with that."

Kendall smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. Just remember you can't throw popcorn at the screen this time. Other people will be there to actually watch the movie." He gave James another smile, then turned and walked away back to Camille and Guitar Dude.

James grinned in triumph and hurried back over to Carlos. "So, how did it go?" the Latino asked him impatiently.

"We're going out tonight," James replied, still unable to believe his luck.

That night, James dressed in a blue shirt and black jeans, heart pounding nervously. Kendall didn't even realise this was a date, and James could hardly breathe at the thought of going to a movie with him, sitting there in the dark next to him for over an hour. He took a deep breath and walked out into the kitchen, where Kendall was sitting on a chair by the counter, in yet another plaid shirt and black skinny jeans. Fuck those legs. Seriously.

"You're looking very fancy," Kendall commented with a playful smile. "Are you sure this isn't a date?"

"Uh, yup," James replied, nodding his head while thinking, _I'm lying._

"Ok, then," Kendall said with a smile. "Come on, we'll go. You're driving."

Once they were downstairs and seated in the Big Time Rush mobile, James chose to start a conversation as they pulled out of the parking lot. "So . . . been writing any songs lately?"

"I've been working on one," Kendall replied breezily. "It doesn't have a name yet, but Gustavo likes it and said it could be on the next album if I get more work done with it."

"That's cool," James said with a grin. "You have to let me hear it sometime."

Kendall glanced at him, a warm smile on his face. "Alright. I don't object to that."

When they got to the theatre and bought the tickets, James couldn't help noticing ow cute Kendall looked, even more so than usual. But then he thought of how he and Jett had probably come on a few dates here, and it pissed him off. They sat down in the movie theatre, picking seats near the back, where they were in a row by themselves; the movie had been out for a while ow and numbers were small. They set the box of popcorn in between them and settled down to watch this cheesy romance.

James's breath would catch in his throat every time Kendall reached a little closer to him to get some popcorn, or when he leaned really close to whisper in his ear some mocking remark on how ridiculous the movie was. James wanted to scream, "Dammit, don't you realise what you're doing to me?"

James rolled his eyes at the protagonist's idiocy, and turned to look at Kendall. Kendall looked up at him too almost the exact same moment. James couldn't help leaning towards him just a little. Then a bit more. He could swear Kendall moved forward just a little too, because suddenly they were only a couple of centimetres apart.

"Ok, maybe I sort of concealed the truth," James whispered. "Maybe this is a date."

"I knew it," Kendall whispered back with a trace of a smirk on his face, before their lips joined together.

James smiled into the kiss, feeling one of Kendall's hands come up to rest against his neck. James started to deepen the kiss a little, tongue gently sweeping over Kendall's lips. But at this, Kendall pulled back, biting his lip in what looked like slight nervousness.

"Sorry," James whispered.

"It's ok," came Kendall's reply.

Both of them simultaneously turned back to the movie, deciding it was probably better they stay silent. After a few seconds of sitting there, James slowly moved his arm up to the back of Kendall's seat. When Kendall turned to look at him, James just have a tiny smile, then in response, Kendall smiled back and moved so that he was leaning against James. James grinned and moved his arm down to around Kendall's shoulder, resting his head against his. Neither of them looked at each other again. They were fine as they were.

* * *

"That movie was so bad," Kendall laughed as they walked out of the movie theatre. "And half the girls in there were in tears at the end."

"I saw a guy or two like that as well," James giggled, wrapping an arm around Kendall's shoulders (in a friendly way!) as they made their way towards the parking lot. "Oh God, why can't I stop laughing . . ."

"Because it was so stupid that it's funny," Kendall replied almost dazedly, leaning against the taller boy as he fished around in his pocket for the keys.

Kendall started giggling again as James fumbled around in his pocket for the keys, growling in frustration. "I can't find the damn things!" he ranted. "Wait, here they are."

"Silly Jamie," Kendall sniggered, practically skipping around to the passenger side door as James unlocked the car and hopped in.

"Oh shut up, blondie," James replied, rolling his eyes and chuckling as he started the car.

"Why don't you make me?" Kendall asked, sticking out his tongue playfully as they pulled out of he parking lot and onto the street.

_God, you don't know how much I want to_, James thought, imagining him and Kendall diving into the backseat of the car, Kendall pinned underneath him, mouth hanging open in pleasure as James left little kisses on his neck and tugged that plaid shirt off . . .

James mentally shook himself as they continued to drive. "So, what was your least favourite part of the movie?"

They were still laughing as they took the elevator back up to the apartment. "Hey guys," Logan greeted from the couch when they walked in. "What were you to up to?"

"Just hanging," James said breezily, heading towards his and Kendall's room, with the blonde following him.

They walked into their room, Kendall shutting the door behind them. "That was a lot of fun," he said, smiling at James. "I enjoyed that."

James nodded, wondering if Kendall was even thinking about the kiss and replied, "Me too. Despite the fact that the movie was totally terrible."

Kendall laughed. Then suddenly he stepped forward, and slipped backwards, yelping in surprise. "Shit—!"

James darted forward and grabbed him around the waist, holding him up. "Are you ok?"

Kendall nodded breathlessly, holding onto James's shoulder for more support as he straightened up. He chuckled lightly when he looked down to see what he's slipped on. "Now you know not to leave your underwear lying around. It almost killed me."

"Well, you'll just have to watch where you step, won't you?" James replied breezily. Then he realised he was still holding Kendall's waist, and that Kendall was still holding his shoulder. Instead of letting go, he slowly moved forward to press his forehead against Kendall's. He felt the blonde's breath quicken, and joined their lips together.

This time, when he was unable to resist running his tongue along Kendall's lips again to ask for entrance, Kendall didn't pull away. He opened his mouth to let him in, the hand on James's shoulder moving to run through his hair. James forgot that he'd spent almost twenty minutes trying to make it perfect. All that mattered now was Kendall's tongue sliding along against his, his breaths coming in hot puffs into James's mouth.

James moved his hands to Kendall's hips,and pushed him up against the wall, pressing their bodies together. Kendall made some kind of whimpering noise at this, but kissed James back, his other hand moving around James's neck. James grinned into the kiss, although it soon fell when he dared to move one hand to the back of Kendall's left thigh, hoisting his leg up around his waist, and Kendall pushed back slightly. "James, I . . ."

"Hmm?" James asked before going back for another kiss, running his hand along Kendall's thigh.

"I . . . I can't," Kendall murmured, pulling back and pushing James away, more firmly this time. "It's too soon . . . too soon after Jett."

"Oh." James sighed, stepping back from him. "It's ok, I get it."

Kendall bit his lip, watching him with sad eyes. "You're disappointed in me," he said softly.

"No!" James said quickly. "I mean, I don't mind if you don't want to . . . do that yet, I understand where you're coming from. I just . . . I know it's only our first date but I don't wanna stop seeing you."

"Well, I don't wanna stop seeing you either," Kendall replied with a smile.

James grinned, stepping a little closer to him and placing one hand on his cheek. "Then we won't stop seeing each other," he said, before kissing Kendall gently. There was no dominance, nothing but their lips gently brushing together. When James pulled back, he said, "Y'know, I was gonna take you for food after the movie, but I totally forgot. You wanna go into the kitchen and find something?"

Kendall smiled sweetly. "Ok."

"I don't know how you can eat that," James said in disgust twenty minutes later, sitting cross-legged on the rug by the 2J couch. He had a packet of chips balanced on his lap,and a little plate of square brownies on the floor in the front of him. Kendall was sitting across from him, with a plastic bowl in his hand, eating half of the brownie mix raw with a wooden spoon.

"It tastes better this way," Kendall insisted, his little pink tongue darting out to lick more of the brownie mix off the spoon. "Don't knock it 'til you've tried it."

"Whatever you say, Kenny," James replied with a roll of his eyes, nibbling on more chips. Only a few seconds later, he spotted the spoon shooting towards him and felt something sticky all over his cheek. "What the—Kendall!"

Kendall laughed at the look on his face, sticking his tongue out at him teasingly. "Like I said, don't knock it til you've tried it."

"Well, because I'm just a stubborn moron, I refuse," James said with a smirk.

Kendall rolled his eyes. Then stopped for a second looking thoughtful, before smirking and licking his lips. "Fine. I'll have it, then." Kendall crawled forward on his knees until he was right on front of James. He leaned forward until their faces were barely apart and James could feel Kendall's breath on his face. Then Kendall stuck his long out and licked a long line up James's cheek, taking up a trail of the brownie mix as he went. James bit his lip, trying to hold in the moan as Kendall repeated the movement, licking more of the chocolate substance off his face. "Fuck, Kendall," he couldn't help gasping out as the last was taken off with a particularly hard lick. "Fucking hot . . ."

Somehow this changed things. Kendall stopped moving, pulling back slightly. James saw his eyes were wide and worried. "I-I . . ."

"Kendall—"

"Oh my God, I'm such a slut," Kendall gasped, leaping away from James and leaned against the couch, hugging his knees an staring at them with wide eyes.

James quickly moved to sit next to him. "No, no you're not. Don't say that."

"But I am," Kendall said quietly. "No wonder Jett only dated me for sex." He gave a small laugh. "But, you know what's funny? I don't know where he got that idea. I'd never even had sex before I met him."

James couldn't help stiffening at that. "So, he was your first?"

Kendall nodded, biting his lip. Then he turned to look up at James nervously. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Um . . . you've had sex before, right?"

"Yeah, a few times . . ."

"Who was . . . I mean . . ." Kendall bit his lip.

"It was Zoe," James answered calmly. "You know, the chick I was dating back in Minnesota?"

"Yeah, I remember her." Kendall paused. "What was it like for you? Your first time, I mean."

"Oh." James couldn't help grinning. "It was pretty fantastic. I mean, I know me and her didn't work out, but at the time we both really had strong feelings for each other, and we just clicked. I felt so good after it, and it was mostly because it was with her, and like, I really cared about her and she cared about me too."

"You're lucky," Kendall said softly. "It must have been amazing."

"Um . . . how was it for you?" James asked slightly hesitantly.

Kendall shrugged. "Nice, I guess. But that's the thing; it didn't feel like what you described there. It felt good, but it wasn't special, it wasn't amazing. But I wish it was."

James gave a sympathetic smile, wrapping his arm around Kendall's shoulders and pulling him close. "Kendall, you need to forget him. There are plenty of fish in the sea, and I'm not just talking about me here." When he heard Kendall laugh, James continued. "Not everyone's first time is special, not every relationship is perfect. Jett doesn't deserve you, and you don't deserve to be stuck with an ass like him."

James couldn't stop smiling that next day. He practically skipped around the Palmwoods, humming to himself all the way. After a pleasant morning at the pool with Carlos, he was just returning to the lobby, planning in going up to the apartment to see Kendall, when he spotted something that made is heart almost stop.

Kendall and Jett were standing by the wall, talking earnestly. Jett looked confident, Kendall looked annoyed as he stood with his back to the wall. Inching closer, James was able to catch what they were saying.

"Kendall, I want you back," Jett said bluntly, stepping a little closer, one hand on either side of the wall so Kendall couldn't get away. "It was a mistake dumping you."

"Ok, first of all, I'm the one who dumped you . . ." Kendall started to say, trailing off as Jett ran a hand along his cheek.

"Whatever. Look, the point is, you're hot, and I miss you, and everybody thinks I'm totally insane for dumping you—"

"_I_ dumped _you_—"

"I was mutual." Jett rested his other hand on Kendall's hip, pulling him a little closer. "So, what do you say? A movie tonight, or dinner, and maybe some make up sex afterwards?"

James felt rage surge through him._ Oh, no you don't, you stupid son of a—_

"Yeah, I don't think so," Kendall said firmly, pulling Jett's hands off him. "Look, Jett, I liked you. I really liked you, and you hurt me. I don't want to go out with you again." He paused. "And, I've started seeing someone else."

"_What?_" Jett sounded horrified.

"Yep. In fact, there he is, over there." James's face lit up in a grin was Kendall walked past Jett and over to him, taking his hand.

Jett glared at James like he was something gross he'd stepped on. "_Him?_ Why?"

Kendall gave James's hand a gentle squeeze, smiling up at him before turning back to Jett. "Well, first of all, he asked me out, and I said yes. Second, he's also my best friend, and I know I can trust him." He paused, grinning. "Plus, I like him; he's cute, and funny, and he cares about me . . . basically everything you never were." Kendall shrugged, turning to lead James away. "Bye, Jett."

James was totally go smacked as Kendall led him away, into the elevator. They were in there alone, and as soon as the door closed, Kendall pulled him in for a soft kiss. "I meant every word, you know."

James couldn't help grinning. "Yeah. I know."

**I decided they wouldn't have sex, because after the next oneshot, there's gonna be at least three smuts in a row, or something. So that's why. Please review!**


	12. First Day of School

**This isn't very long sadly, but is very adorable :) it's a request from EvilGeniusBookWorm13, whose request was a oneshot of when they're older and have adopted a kid. Enjoy!**

"Wake up, Papa!" Tommy Diamond shouted, sprinting down the hallway towards his parents' room. "Wake up, Daddy!"

He threw the door open and ran towards the double bed, leaping onto it without hesitation. "Wake up!" he squealed, bouncing on top of his Papa's blanket-covered body. "First day of school! Wake up!"

James Diamond was soon jolted awake, and looked up to see his adopted son sitting on top of him. "Morning, Tommy," he mumbled with a tired smile. "I take it you're excited?"

Tommy nodded, beaming.

"Ok, I'm glad. But there's no need to jump on me and crush my organs." James couldn't help smiling. "But feel free to wake Daddy if you want."

Tommy giggled, before leaping from his place on James straight onto Kendall, tugging at his blonde hair. "DADDY, WAKE UP!"

A yelp came from under the covers and Kendall sat up, blonde hair tossed everywhere, eyes only half open. He yawned, barely even taking notice of Tommy before he was snuggling up into James's side, shutting his eyes again. James chuckled fondly at his husband, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer. "Tommy, can we have five more minutes? Daddy's tired. You can stay in here if you like, just let me wake him slowly. You know what he's like."

Tommy nodded solemnly, hopping under the covers and sitting on James's knee. "He's grumpy when he's tired."

James nodded to the five-year-old, bouncing him on his knee and making him laugh. It was hard to believe their little boy was going to start elementary school today. It really did feel like only yesterday that they brought the little four-month-old baby home from the adoption centre. Now here he was, curly blonde hair and pretty blue eyes, excited to enter the world of 'big kids school' as he called it.

A few more minutes of them lying there peacefully, and James knew he would have to wake Kendall up if they were going to get anywhere. He rolled over a little, using the arm he had around Kendall to lift him up into a sitting position. "Wake up, blondie," he said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "We have to go to school."

It took a second attempt of doing this before Kendall actually opened his eyes, blinking dazedly and looking around. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a muffled yawn before smiling at both of them. "Sorry," he said with a laugh. "I'm lazy, I know."

"You're tired," James corrected, leaning over and kissing him gently, earning a disgusted expression and "EW!" from Tommy.

"C'mere, honey," Kendall said to Tommy, pulling the little boy into his arms and kissing him on the forehead. "You excited for school?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Ok, how about I go make breakfast, while Papa helps you get dressed and pack your bag, ok? You want pancakes?"

Tommy nodded eagerly and leaped off the bed, running out of the room and shouting for Papa to follow him. James chuckled, kissing Kendall again before they both got out of bed.

While Kendall went downstairs, James followed Tommy into his room. "Alright, kiddo. What do you wanna wear?"

"My Spiderman shirt!" Tommy replied, diving towards one of the drawers and pulling it out.

Once Tommy was ready, James hurried off to get ready himself before walking down to the kitchen. He could hear a soft voice singing one of their ancient hits, with Tommy joining in a little on bits he knew.

When he walked in Tommy was sitting at the table, sipping from a cup of apple juice wth a smile on his face.

"She has no idea, no idea I'm standing here," Kendall hummed, bare feet tapping off the floor occasionally as he sang to himself.

James couldn't help smiling at the sight of Kendall standing at the stove, humming and flipping pancakes in a pan, wearing the boxers and massive t-shirt he always wore to bed. Six years of marriage and James never got tired of seeing that. "How's the breakfast going?" he asked cheerfully, moving to stand beside the blonde.

"Tommy's is ready," Kendall commented, picking up a plate of pancakes and moving over to set it on the kitchen table.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Tommy said cheerfully, diving onto his food.

Kendall smiled at him, fingers darting out and tickling the little boy under the chin, making him squeal and giggle. James grinned at both of them, walking over to where the two were laughing together.

"I love you," James said softly, hands on Kendall's waist as he kissed both his cheeks and then his lips, chuckling when Kendall let out a happy sigh at the feeling and wrapped his arms around James's neck.

"Yuck," Tommy gagged as he ate his pancakes. "Why do you always have to do that?"

"Because we love each other," Kendall replied with a laugh, kissing James on the nose. "When you're older you'll understand."

"I think kissing is icky," Tommy commented firmly, finishing his pancakes. "I don't wanna kiss anybody."

"Give it a few years, you'll change your mind," Kendall said with a shrug, turning around and resuming his cooking. "Your turn, babe. How many?"

"Four," James replied, arms still fastened around Kendall as he nuzzled the back of his neck. "I'm starving."

Ten minutes later, Kendall and James sat down at the table to eat breakfast while Tommy sat on the floor a few feet away, playing with his plastic dinosaurs. When they were finished, Kendall ran off to shower and get dressed, then the three of them hurried out the door to the car waiting in the driveway. "Off to school we go," James said cheerfully as he started the car. "Once I actually remember how to get there . . ."

"And that's why I should drive," Kendall replied with a sigh and a laugh, before instructing James on which way to go to arrive at Austin Elementary.

When they got there, they walked inside the front door and were directed to Tommy's new classroom. They caught the eye of many parents they passed, though they did their best to ignore it as they both held on to one of Tommy's hands.

They arrived at the open door of the classroom, Kendall and James both holding their breath. There were little groups of children playing with toys by the wall, others sitting quietly and missing their parents. There was a man and woman standing there with their little girl, the child clinging to them and whimpering. "Don't go, mommy!"

Kendall and James stared at them with slightly shaky legs, but we're brought back to earth when Tommy let go of both their hands, "You can go now, I wanna play with the racecars!"

"Hey hey, we want a hug first," James protested with a weak smile. The two men bent down, taking turns to hug their son close and kiss him goodbye. "Have fun, Tommy," Kendall murmured, before the little boy ran off to play with the other children.

Walking back out of that classroom with slightly trembling knees, James whispered out with tears in his eyes and a slightly choked voice, "I can't believe he's started Kindergarten."

"James Diamond, are you crying?" Kendall asked playfully.

"Maybe," James sniffled as they walked out into the parking lot. "Is that bad?"

"No. I'm crying too, you big softie," Kendall replied with a shaky laugh, wiping at the tears falling down his cheeks. "He's just grown up so fast, I . . ."

"We're parents, it's natural," James said as they got back into the car. "But we'll be fine. Eventually he'll start dating, he'll go to college—"

"Oh God, stop before I flood the car," Kendall whined, grabbing a tissue and frantically dabbing at his cheeks.

James leaned over to the passenger seat and kissed his husband on the forehead. "But it's ok, because we'll all get through it, like all good parents do. We're good parents, Kendall."

Kendall smiled at him as the engine started and they drove out of the parking lot. "I know."

**I loved writing this, I have to say. I hoped you liked it, please review!**


	13. Virginity

**Ok, so I was originally working on a request from EvilGeniusBookWorm13, but she hasn't been on the site in a while and i was sort of struggling with i, so I figured I'd leave it for a while until I can write it or until she's back on. So i did this instead! An anon called Fernanda S requested this :) It's a sequel to chapter 9, in which Kendall loses his virginity to James. Enjoy! XD**

"Jamie?"

James turned to look at Kendall. "Yes?"

Kendall beckoned him over to where he sat in the corner of the room.

"Um, I wanted to tell you something." Kendall's cheeks were bright red as he ran a hand through his hair. "I . . . I'm ready."

"Huh?" James frowned in confusion. "I'm not following."

Kendall's cheeks turned even redder. "I think I'm ready to . . . to, um . . . to have sex."

Oh. James's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Uh huh." Kendall nodded, looking a little braver. "I've been thinking about it, and I'm ready now. I want to."

"Ok. If you're sure." James paused. "Um, how about tonight?"

Kendall nodded. Then stopped. "Will the others be home?"

"Yeah, I think so." James watched Kendall carefully. "If that's a problem we can—"

"No!" Kendall interrupted. "N-no, it's fine. Tonight is great."

"Ok." James grinned, leaning in and kissing Kendall gently. "Tonight it is."

By that night, James was unable to stay still. He was excited, and nervous, and God, he couldn't wait for this. Words couldn't even describe how happy he was Kendall was finally ready to take that step with him. Obviously his relationship with Kendall didn't revolve around him getting into the blonde's pants, it had never been like that. But there was no way he hadn't thought about it countless times before, and longed for it to happen. And now it finally was.

Kendall followed him into their room a while after dinner. Everyone was gone off for a short while, and they were eager to get started. Well, James was eager. Kendall was eager and very, very nervous.

"I won't hurt you, baby," James promised when he gave Kendall a soft kiss to reassure him. "I'm gonna make this so good for you."

"I know . . ."

James lay Kendall down on the bed gently, hovering over him. "So, you're sure?"

Kendall nodded, slowly resting his hand on the back of James's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. James smiled, sliding his tongue in between Kendall's lips slowly. Kendall moaned softly, pulling James down so their bodies pressed together.

Then the sound of a door slamming was heard in some other part of the apartment, and James felt Kendall stiffen underneath him. "You ok?" he asked, pulling back.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kendall replied quickly, pulling him in for another kiss, a rough one this time. James moaned in pleasure, sliding his hands down to Kendall's hips.

But then he heard loud voices coming from the living room and Kendall pulled back. "No I'm not," he murmured, pushing James off him and sitting up, running a hand through his hair.

"Kendall . . .?"

"I-I'm sorry," Kendall stuttered, stumbling off the bed. "I can't do this, I'm sorry—"

He was gone out of the room before James could blink. "Kendall!"

James hopped up off the bed, quickly fixed his hair and walked out of the room. Cam Logan, Mama Knight and Katie were all gathered in the apartment, chatting loudly. "Hey guys, where did Kendall go?"

"Oh, he ran out," Carlos replied offhandedly. "Dunno why, barely stopped to say hello on his way out."

James ran out of the apartment, looking around once he got to the hallway. Where would Kendall go? Where did he go when he was upset?

The answer was obvious, of course.

James rode the elevator up to the top floor, before hurrying down the hallway and walking up the stairs to the roof. And there was Kendall, sitting with his back against the wall, knees tucked up as he hugged them tightly, resting his chin on them. He looked miserable, and James hated that.

"Kendall, baby . . ." James sat next to Kendall, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close to his side. Kendall snuggled up next to him, eyes shut, not saying anything. "Kendall, you don't have to hide from me. If you're still not ready it's fine—"

"It's not that."

James looked down at the blonde, whose face was hidden by his mop of thick hair. "It's not?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

When Kendall looked up, his eyes looked lost and worried. But about what, James had no idea. "It's just . . . with all of them there, listening, it made me feel weird."

"They weren't actually listening."

"I know, but just knowing they were there was enough to make me feel like they were. It just . . . makes me think of everything I don't wanna think about."

"Aw, Kenny." James hugged Kendall closer, kissing the top of his head. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know." But he didn't say anything else.

James nodded. He understood. "C'mon, come back to the apartment. We can watch a movie, if you like? Or we can just cuddle, it's up to you."

Kendall smiled. "A movie sounds nice."

"Ok, then. Let's go."

* * *

"Logan, I need a favour."

The smart boy looked up from his book. "What is it, James?"

"I want the apartment empty, for tonight. Can you do that?"

"Why?" Logan asked, looking suspicious.

"Um, Kendall and I . . . we just want some time alone. It can get a little crowded here, sometimes." To make it sound a little more normal he raised his eyebrows and added, "Is that a problem?"

"Nope, just curious," Logan replied offhandedly. He stood up. "Alright, I'll figure something out. I'll just take Carlos bowling or something, that'll keep him busy. How much time do you need?"

"A couple of hours. What about Mama Knight and Katie?"

"Oh, don't worry about them," Logan chuckled. "Didn't you hear about our policy?"

"What policy?"

"Oh, Kendall and I talked Mama Knight into it a few weeks ago. We are entitled to choose one night a month to ourselves while she takes Katie on a girls' night out. We can use it today, they'll probably go see some chick-flick."

"Great!" James replied with a grin. "Thanks, Logie! What time do you think you'll all be gone?"

"I'd aim for six. About then."

With that, James left the apartment and went off to the mall to buy everything he needed.

Logan was true to his word. By six the apartment was empty. James knew Kendall was down at the pool with Guitar Dude and the others, probably feeling embarrassed about the previous night, though he really didn't have a reason to be. James took out his phone and waited in his and Kendall's shared room once everything was ready. He sent Kendall a quick text, telling him to come upstairs. Then he sat. And waited nervously.

He just hoped everything would go alright. Well, preferably better than alright. Obviously.

After a couple of minutes he heard the apartment door one and slam shut. "Hello?" a familiar voice called.

"In here, Kendall!" James called back, trying to sound confident even though he wasn't.

Then the bedroom door opened and Kendall walked in.

"Hey, James. I got your . . ." Kendall stopped with wide eyes.

James smiled nervously at him.

". . . text," Kendall finished weakly. He looked around the room with an awed smile on his face. The room was in darkness except for the lamp in the corner. James had put a different shade on it, one that cast little lights over the ceiling and walls, almost like stars. There were lit candles on the dresser, red roses and white petals scattered over the bed. In James's hand were more roses. The brunette was wearing black slacks and a tight white shirt, standing barefoot. He walked over to Kendall, holding out the flowers. "Hi, Kendall."

"James, what is all this?" Kendall asked numbly as he took the roses in his hands.

"Well, I got the apartment emptied out for us," James replied, stuttering a little out of nerves. "And I got all this ready. I just thought . . . it is your first time and I wanted to be special. I know it's kind of gay, and lame—"

"James," Kendall interrupted, moving his hand up to rest on the taller boy's chest. "We are gay. And it's not lame. It's possibly the most amazing thing I've ever seen." He smiled sweetly, leaning up to give James a quick kiss. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

James grinned. "Nah, I think that'd be you." He paused. "So, you're sure you want this?"

"I am," Kendall nodded firmly. "There's nobody else I want to be my first. Only you, Jamie. I love you."

"I love you too," James replied, wrapping his arms carefully around Kendall's waist. "Um, will we . . .?"

Kendall nodded, turning and putting the roses down on the dresser, far away from the candles. Then he bent down and slid his does and socks off, before straightening up and taking off his jacket, leaving it aside. Immediately he was pulled into James's arms again, the brunette softly pressing his lips against his. Kendall sighed happily, hands gently grasping James's shoulders. James licked a line over Kendall's bottom lip and the blonde opened his mouth. Their tongues slid out to rub together as James's hands moved to start unbuttoning Kendall's plaid shirt. Kendall immediately copied his actions, opening the buttons on James's shirt and running his hands along James's chest. Then as his fingers pinched one of James's nipples, James pulled back from the kiss with a groan. "Kendall, don't do that."

"Why not?" Kendall asked, looking confused.

"Because." James moved his lips along Kendall's jaw and down his neck as he pushed his shirt off. "This is all about *kiss* making you feel good. *kiss* Not me." He lifted the strap of the wife-beater Kendall was wearing and left light little kisses over his shoulder. He knew this was Kendall's favourite spot to be kissed. Besides his mouth, of course.

Kendall moaned at the feeling, before giggling, "So you won't even let me suck your dick? Even though I was so amazing at it last time?"

"No, I won't let you. I'll be doing all the sucking and other activities." James tugged on Kendall's wife beater and pulled it up over his head. He licked his lips as Kendall's pale and slightly muscular chest came into view, before moving forward and kissing along Kendall's throat, then down over his collarbone. Then down over his chest as he moved his mouth over his left nipple, licking at it lightly as his fingers tweaked the other. Kendall moaned, head thrown back and eyes shut. "Nngh, James . . ."

James straightened up and shrugged his shirt off, before walking backwards holding Kendall's hands. He flopped down on the bed with Kendall pulled on top of him, and they lay down on the pillows.

"Ow!" James yelped as the smell of crushed flowers filled the air.

Kendall giggled as James sat up still holding him in his arms, revealing the rose he'd just squished, pricking himself with the thorns. Kendall picked it up, tossing it away. "You ok, baby?"

"I'm fine," James replied reassuringly, looking over his shoulder and checking for any more roses before lying down against the pillows with Kendall on top of him. He ran a hand down Kendall's back slowly, moving over his ass and giving it one gentle squeeze.

Kendall moaned happily, running a hand through James's hair and pulling him in for another kiss. As their tongues slid together, James carefully rolled them over so he was the one on top, hands moving down to Kendall's jeans. He pulled back a little, resting his forehead against Kendall's, "Is this ok? Will I keep going?"

Kendall nodded. James opened the jeans and tugged them down, Kendall lifting his lips and then his legs when necessary. His boxers came next, James sliding them off carefully and tossing them aside. He moved down to press his lips to Kendall's neck, choosing a spot close to where his neck met his shoulder. He began to suck gently on the skin as one hand moved down to stroke Kendall's dick up to full erectness. Kendall moaned loudly, hands gripping James's shoulders as he started grinding his hips up against James's.

"Jamie," he gasped. "_Please_ . . ."

"What do you want, Kendall?" James asked softly as he pulled off is neck, smiling at the red mark he'd left behind.

"Um . . . s-suck me?" Kendall requested, face bright red as he said it.

James chuckled at how flustered Kendall was. "Sure, babe." He scooted down until he could easily bend down with his hands on his hips. He bent down and licked a long line along Kendall's dick. Kendall gave a weak moan, hand grabbing on to James's hair tightly. "James . . . ohhhh!"

James had just taken Kendall's whole dick in his mouth, wrapping his lips around the base and starting to slowly bob his head up and down. Kendall was keening and groaning desperately, trying to thrust his hips up. But James kept them firmly glued to the mattress as he sucked a little harder, before pulling off completely. "James," Kendall whined, trying to pull him back down. "Nooo . . ."

"You don't wanna come just yet, do you?" James asked with a smirk, running a hand up Kendall's waist, up over is chest and to his neck to cup his cheek, bending down and kissing him softly.

As he pulled back, James reached into the top drawer of the nightstand and took out the new bottle of lube and fished a condom out of the box he'd bought. He left the condom aside for the moment, opening the live and squirting some out onto his fingers, spreading it around over them carefully. "Spread your legs, baby," he requested, leaving the open bottle on top of the nightstand for later.

Kendall did as he asked, swallowing nervously as he looked up at him. James licked his lips as Kendall's puckered hole came into view, moving his hand down to gently rub the tips of his fingers over his entrance. Kendall gasped, eyes drifting shut. "It's cold," he mumbled with a nervous giggle.

"I know, babe," James chuckled, rubbing at him again. "Ok, I'm gonna put one in now."

"O-ok."

James carefully pushed his pointer finger against Kendall's entrance before sliding it in, hearing Kendall moan weakly at the feeling. He crooked the finger a little, twisting it around and biting his lip in concentration. Damn, where was it . . .

"James!" Kendall squealed suddenly, head thrown back. "Nnghh, there . . ."

James grinned and pushed up against Kendall's prostate again, before sliding in a second finger to join the first. Kendall gasped, and James knew two fingers probably hurt a little more than one. He started scissoring them carefully, as gently and slowly as he could. Kendall was moaning loudly at the feeling, and James now really glad there was nobody else around. They didn't need to hear this.

"Want me to put in another?" James checked. "Or are you ready?"

Kendall whined when he felt James's fingers crooking inside him at just the right angle, "I-I'm ready."

"Ok," James said slowly, pulling his fingers out and wiping them off the sheets. He grabbed the condom and ripped the packet open, feeling Kendall's eyes on him, watching him nervously. He slid the condom on, looking at Kendall again with a reassuring smile as he grabbed the lube. "I'll go slow, babe. I promise."

"I trust you, Jamie," Kendall replied softly, giving James a loving smile.

James slid his hands around to the backs of Kendall's thighs, lifting his legs up, sliding his hands up and resting Kendall's legs over his shoulders. He scooted forward, moving his hands to hold Kendall's hips gently. He pushed the head of his cock to Kendall's entrance, hearing Kendall take a deep breath as he felt it. Then he slowly pushed inside.

"_Oohhh!_" Kendall cried out, hands fisting the sheets desperately. "Nngh, James . . ."

James slid in the rest of the way, thumb gently stroking the skin of Kendall's hip. "Shh . . ."

"James," Kendall choked out, hands moving up to hold onto his biceps tightly. "Oh my God . . ."

"Is it too much?" James asked, concerned.

"No, it's just different," Kendall replied weakly, wiggling his hips a little. "Um . . . I'm ok. You can move."

James nodded, before slowly rocking his hips forward against Kendall's. Kendall moaned hoarsely, hands squeezing James's biceps in response. James repeated the action a couple more times, until Kendall's nails dug into his arms and he moaned, "Harder, Jamie. I'm not gonna break."

So James pulled out until only the tip of his cock rested inside, before driving forward and thrusting back in, his balls giving a little slap off Kendall's ass. Kendall gave a needy whine, hands gripping James's arms tighter again. "Mmm, just like that, baby . . ."

James pulled out and slammed in again, before speeding up and starting out a steady rhythm. Every thrust against Kendall's prostate had the blonde screaming and digging his fingernails into James's arms, legs pretty much wrapped around James's head. James sped up, grunting at each thrust, his balls smacking off Kendall's ass as sweat slid Dow his forehead. Fuck, this was hot. So damn hot . . .

James had to say he was disappointed when he felt that familiar curl in his abdomen and knew it was almost over. "Kendall, I'm close . . ."

"M-me too," Kendall moaned, eyelids fluttering. "Touch me . . .?"

James reached a hand over and took Kendall's dick in his fist, stroking it up and down only once before the blonde was releasing all over him, crying out James's name in ecstasy. James came only a few seconds later, leaning down and capturing Kendall's lips in one long slow kiss, biting on his lip roughly before pulling away and pulling out. He yanked the condom off and moved across the room so he could throw it in the trash can. As he was over there, he blew out the candles on the dresser. They were mostly melted down anyway.

"Your back was bleeding."

James turned around and smiled. Kendall was lying down on his side and leaning on one elbow to look at him, having slid under the bed sheets and pulled them up to his waist. He looked so angelic that way.

"Was I?" James asked, walking over to him.

"Yeah, from the rose. It's only a scratch, though."

"I'll take care of it later," James said dismissively, sliding into the bed next to Kendall, pulling him closer. Kendall rested his head on his chest, shutting his eyes happily.

"So," James sighed with a smile. "How was your first time?"

Kendall smiled, smuggling closer to James. "Perfect. Better than I expected." He opened his eyes and grinned up at James. "And it was with the perfect guy, too."

James grinned back, kissing him gently. "I love you, Kenny."

"I love you too."

There was silence for a moment or two.

"James?"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm kind of tired. Are you gonna turn that lamp off anytime soon?"

**Leave a review!**


	14. Do it Right

**Not much of a plot tbh. Just kames bathroom sex for an anon called Jamie McLaughlin. In which James wants to bang Kendall, and does so :P enjoy!**

James always felt like a fucking sex god after a good workout. Though he also felt gross . . . sweat and shit all over him. Gross hair. Ugh. But it was all worth it.

James was currently in the bathroom, draping a towel over the rack before going to crush his teeth. It probably seemed weird to some people, but he always felt like all of him stank after going to the gym. His breath too. He wanted to fix everything.

"James, got a minute?"

James turned to see his immensely attractive best friend Kendall standing at the door, leaning against the wall casually and smiling at him. James nodded, doing the usual rinse-and-spit routine before wiping the frothy toothpaste off his mouth. "Sure, what's up?"

Kendall glanced over his shoulder, before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. "Carlos and Logan are going to the pool but I dunno when they're leaving, so . . . don't want them to hear me."

James chose not to bother pointing out that the bathroom door was banjaxed. Kendall knew anyway, maybe he didn't close it fully or something. Besides, he was kind of interested in hearing this. "What is it?"

Kendall bit his lip, giving a delighted grin. "Logan has a crush on Carlos."

"You're kidding!" James was suddenly distracted from staring at Kendall's soft lips at this exciting news. "Since when?"

"I dunno, but he told me last night. We have to help him and Carlos hook up! Seriously!"

"What do you have in mind?" James asked.

"No idea, to be honest. I just wanted to let you know." Kendall paused for a second. "Have you been working out?"

"Uh huh." James grinned. "You noticed? I look hotter, right?"

Kendall's cheeks turned pink. "That's a matter of opinion, you just . . . you just look tired!" Kendall giggled nervously, turning around to grasp the handle of the door. "I'm gonna go . . . bye."

"Bye," James chuckled fondly, watching Kendall try to open the door in his fluster. But he couldn't.

"Fuck."

"What?"

"The door is jammed," Kendall sighed, jiggling the handle. "Great." He banged his fist on it, calling. "Carlos, Logan! Are you there?"

"It's no use, Kendall," James replied, leaning against the sink. "They've gone to the pool. Everybody's gone, we'll need the key to get back out of here."

"I hate this dumb door!" Kendall groaned, yanking at it in frustration.

"Me too." James sat down on the tiled floor. Well, this fucking stank. Here he and Kendall were, stuck in a bathroom for god knows how long—

Wait. A smile slowly appeared on James's face. Ok, if he was gonna do this, he had to do it right.

"Dude." James stood up and pulled Kendall's hand back from the door. "Leave it, you might break the handle." He gave an idle shrug. "I guess we're stuck here until they get back."

Kendall moaned, leaning back against the door, head thrown back again it. The sound made James squirm slightly. Ok, if he was gonna do this right . . . "Dude." he gave a dramatic sigh. "You know I still wanna have a shower, right?"

"James!" Kendall glared at him. "Can't you wait until later?"

"But I was at the gym for hours! I stink!" James lifted his arms and pressed up against Kendall. "See?"

"Ew, you don't need to shove your pits in my face!" Kendall gagged, laughing as he shoved James back.

"It was totally worth it though." James ripped off his wife beater and flexed his biceps, grinning proudly. "Check out this amazing body. Impressive, right?"

"Yeah, whatever," Kendall replied dully, though James could swear he saw him blushing. Kendall gave a sigh. "Well, what do you expect me to do? Just stand in the corner like I'm on time out or something?"

"You don't have to," James shrugged. "You can hang around if you like. I mean, we're best friends, so I assume we'd be relatively comfortable around each other . . ."

"I still don't wanna see you naked." Kendall seemed to be looking anywhere but James's bare torso. "Fine, take your dumb shower. I'm not looking!"

Kendall turned around and faced the door, arms folded angrily. James chuckled, slapping him on the back before walking towards the shower. He tugged his sweats off, followed by his briefs. "You don't have to stand amd stare at the wall, you know."

"Just shut up and take your shower!" Kendall snapped, eyes firmly on the corner of the bathroom.

James rolled his eyes and turned on the water, sticking his hand under it until he felt it was hot enough. He stepped in, giving a long moan of relief as the hot water cascaded down his body. He didn't miss the tiny squeak Kendall let out at the noise he made. He set about quickly washing the sweat off his body and out of his hair. He wanted to at least look and smell sexy when he was fucking Kendall senseless. What was his next step?

"Hey, Kendall?"

"What?"

"Here's the thing." James bit his lip, smirking. "I only feel comfortable saying it because we're best friends and all. You see, with all the stress and—"

"Would you just get on with it?" Kendall snapped, arms folded.

"I tend to rub one out whenever I shower."

"Ugh!" Kendall gagged, sticking his tongue out at the wall. "James, that's gross! I didn't need to know that!"

"Well, I figured it'd be awkward if you heard me moaning and didn't know why!"

"Shut up!" Kendall snapped, shuddering.

"Sorry," James shrugged, before slowly moving a hand down to grasp the base of his dick. It wasn't taking him too long. First he imagined Kendall's hand gently stroking it. How he would be hesitant, but eager to please. Or maybe his mouth around his dick; his cute, kitty cat tongue licking the precum off him . . .

Damn, he was hard already. His moans had increased a little in volume, and pulling the shower curtain aside, he could see it was making Kendall uncomfortable. Or totally horny. Hopefully the latter.

He was still gonna do him either way.

"Kendall, I need a favour," James called, pushing the shower curtain aside. He saw Kendall stiffen as he heard the noise, shoulders tense.

"What do you want, James?" Kendall asked sullenly.

"I need my towel."

Kendall gave a frustrated growl, turning around and keeping his eyes tightly shut, reached blindly for the towel rack until he grasped James's towel. Then he took a few slow steps over to the bath, holding it out. "Just take the damn thing."

James grinned, reaching out for it. He let his hand graze lightly over Kendall's before taking the towel from him. He only half dried his body off and briefly rubbed it over his hair before stepping out of the shower and onto the tiled floor, tossing the towel aside. Kendall heard, biting his lip and keeping his eyes closed as he stepped away. He was blushing furiously. And James could see a faint bulge in his pants. Probably from listening to him jack off. Perfect.

James stepped quietly across the floor, closer to Kendall. Kendall still had his eyes shut and was trying to walk backwards to his corner. But James caught up with him, grabbing hold of his waist and keeping him there. "Hey, Ja—"

James cut off by leaning in and kissing Kendall, sliding his tongue into the startled blonde's mouth. Immediately Kendall was gasping and wrapping his arms around James's neck, holding onto his wet hair. Well, that was a quick reaction.

James grinned as he walked forward slowly, feeling Kendall's hands slipping across his wet body as the blonde's back hit the sink. James grasped the hem of Kendall's t-shirt and yanked it up over his head, and Kendall's eyes finally opened to look at him properly. James stared back into Kendall's wide, dilated eyes, before slowly taking one of the blonde's hands and guiding it down to his hard dick. Kendall looked down at it, before squirming out of James's grip and taking hold of it himself. James moaned, moving his mouth to kiss and suck on Kendall's pale neck.

Kendall moaned, other arm wrapped tightly around James's body to press their bare chests together as he stroked James's cock. James growled impatiently, then pulled Kendall's sweatpants and briefs down, grabbing his dick and pumping it slowly. Kendall gasped, head buried in James's shoulder as he moaned weakly. "Oh god . . ."

James pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Kendall's neck, before letting go of his cock, grabbing him by the hips and turning him around, resting a hand on his back and pushing him down. Kendall squeaked in surprise, bare feet slipping slightly on the tiled floor as he bent over the sink. "James . . ."

"Shh," James said gently, running his hand slowly down Kendall's spine. "I'm gonna make you feel so good."

Kendall smiled nervously, leaning on his elbows and staring at James in the mirror, watching as the brunette reached for a bottle of something, opening it up and squeezing some out into this fingers. Bath oil. Kendall bit his lip and game a weak whimper as he felt James's hand sliding in between his cheeks, one hand pulling one of his cheeks to the side so his puckered entrance was in clear view. James licked his lips, rubbing his forefinger over the blonde's entrance. Kendall moaned softly, biting his lip.

"Do you want me, Kendall?" James asked in a husky voice, sliding the top of his forefinger in, before withdrawing it again immediately. Kendall nodded eagerly, jaw dropping as James repeated the action. "How bad do you want me?"

"So bad," Kendall choked, trying to rock back against James's fingers. "Please James, please . . ."

James slid his finger in up to the knuckle, feeling Kendall clench around it immediately and possibly turning him on even more, if that was possible. Immediately he was slipping another one in because he couldn't wait anymore. Kendall was whining and keening, pushing his hips back as his eyes squeezed shut. James's fingers brushed against his prostate and the brunette grinned as Kendall moaned loudly. "No more," Kendall begged. "Please James . . ."

James pulled his fingers out, frowning. "Huh?"

"I want your cock. Please James, please." Hearing Kendall pleasing with him was fucking sexy . . .

And then James was sliding in, hands on Kendall's hips firmly. Kendall jerked, mouth hanging open and eyes squeezed shut. "Ohh god . . ."

James slid a hand around to Kendall's stomach, moving the other to grip his chest. Then he yanked Kendall up flush against him, beginning to full on grind into him. Kendall gasped, one hand gripping the sink tightly, and the other moving up to pull James's head towards him. Their lips slid together, tongues darting out at each other as James rolled his hips, dick sliding out and back in slowly, jabbing against Kendall's prostate. Kendall squeaked, throwing his head back. "Nnghh, J-James . . . FUCK!"

James had just slid both arms up to grip Kendall's sides, before sliding out and slamming back in, drilling up against his sweet spot. Kendall screamed, both hands clenching the sink so tightly his fingers turned red. He rocked his hips back against James's desperately, almost sobbing in pleasure when James went faster and harder, just like he wanted. "Oh my god oh my god," Kendall was stuttering, hands now just hovering in mid-air, one weakly going down to stroke his cock.

James grunted at each hard slam into Kendall's tight heat, head falling down to bite Kendall's sweaty shoulder. "Fuck, you have no idea how sexy you sound right now," he growled, one hand reaching up and grabbing Kendall's hair, roughly pulling his head back and sliding his tongue into the gasping blonde's mouth. Kendall panted weakly, moaning and rocking his hips back at a faster pace. "Please, please," he whimpered, stroking his cock a couple more times before letting go with a frustrated groan. "Touch me James, please . . ." His own touch wasn't helping. He needed James's large hands bringing him his climax, same way the brunette's thick cock was stretching and filling him like nothing he'd ever felt before.

James slid one hand down to stroke Kendall's dick, only needing to once before Kendall came, moaning shakily and falling back limply against James's body. James held him up and thrust in and out three more times before he came too, moaning low in his throat and letting his hands slip from around Kendall's body, letting the blonde fall forward to rest against the sink again. James let his eye drift shut as he slowly pulled out, trying to steady his shaky legs.

"What did we just do?" Kendall asked softly, slowly straightening up and hissing at the burning pain in his ass.

James, of course, knew what they'd technically done. They'd just fucked and it was damn hot. But obviously, the question ran deeper than that. What did they just do? "I don't really know." He couldn't help grinning at Kendall's reflection staring back at him in the mirror. "But it was pretty amazing. I'd kind of like to do it again."

Kendall turned around to look at James. His eyebrows raised a little as he stared James down. Then he shrugged, giving a cute smile. "I guess I'd like that too." He stretched slightly, wincing. "But right now, I'm gonna shower. I'm all sweaty now . . . plus there's cum up my butt. Use a condom next time."

"Will do," James replied, smiling as he watched Kendall step into the shower, before turning aroud and looking at him again.

"You know, you look pretty sweaty again. Just saying." Kendall held the shower curtain aside, an iniviting look in his eyes.

James grinned, following him into the shower and pulling the curtain shut. Immediately the hot water was switched on full blast and Kendall was in his arms again, pulling him down for another kiss. "So, you rub one out every time you shower?"

James nodded, letting his hands slide down to squeeze Kendall's ass.

"Let me do it for you this time," Kendall grinned, kissing James again as he wrapped a hand around his cock.

Yup. James could get used to this alright.

**Two important things I wanna say:**

**1. I have a new kames poll. Go vote on that shit :P**

**2. I won't take anymore requests for this because it's the next fanfic I wanna complete so I can move on to another. I'll do the requests I've already received but I won't take any new ones. Thanks :) review!**


	15. Jealousy

**Now, the next request I was supposed to do was from Serena-loves-Angst. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten it! But I was struggling, so I moved onto this one instead. I'll go back to the other one after. There's also an angsty request that I also got before this one, from an anon called jj3. If you're still reading this, haven't forgotten yours either. But what you requested was actually something I planned to write anyway, so that'll be published the same time as Serena's request, but in a separate oneshot. I'll put in a link. **

**This is from YaoiChick1, who asked for jealous possessive James. Enjoy!**

Fuck it, it was happening again.

James peered up over the bushes, not even caring right now tha this tree hat would probably mess up his hair. He was more focused on the view across the pool, where he could see his boyfriend Kendall sitting on a sun lounger, drinking lemonade and smiling happily. Now, James had no problem at all with Kendall smiling; quite the opposite. Kendall's smile always made his heart flutter happily, whether it was a shy or seductive or just joyful or whatever kind of smile it was.

The problem was the reason he was smiling. This reason was tall, muscular, well-built. Though James didn't like to admit it. A handsome reason. But in his opinion, a stupid and aggravating reason, a reason that should be terminated. If only he had laser eyes or something.

_Though X-ray vision could come in handy right now too,_ he mused as he eyed Kendall's body in his little shorts and v-neck shirt.

"What are you looking at?"

James almost screamed and leaped out of the bushes when he heard the voice next to him. He turned and glared at Logan and Carlos. "Don't do that, you almost gave me heart failure!"

Logan just chuckled, tilting his own tree hat slightly as he looked over at what James had been spying on. He smirked. "Hmm . . . I thought Kendall was the only one with green eyes."

"Huh?" Carlos looked confused, frowning at him.

Logan sighed. "I'm calling James a green-eyed monster. It means he's jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" James exclaimed, outraged.

"Right." Logan smirked, glancing back over at Kendall and that other demon who wasn't nearly as good-looking as James was. "So you weren't making murderous faces at the new guy over there?"

"It's not my fault!" James snapped. "He started it, flirting with my Kendall!" He snapped his mouth shut. Fuck.

"So you are jealous!" Logan grinned. "Knew it!"

"Don't make me hit you."

"You've got nothing to worry anot, Jamie," Carlos said reassuringly. "Kendall is crazy about you! He's not gonna run off with some new guy just because he's sexy and smart and seems funny, judging by the reactions he's making."

James gave a frustrated sigh, looking back over. Kendall was indeed smiling, giggling at some witty (or stupid) remark this new guy had made, the taller's hand casually resting on his shoulder. _That's my shoulder!_ James thought indignantly. _You can't touch that!_ James glared across at the guy. "Who does he think he is?!"

"Go over and find out!" Logan suggested, ripping off James's tree hat and pulling him to his feet. "Go on!"

James ran out from behind the bush, around the pool and into the lobby. He quickly glanced in his little handheld mirror and pushed all his hair back into place, before walking out the other doors on Kendall's side, putting on his best James Diamomd strut. "Hey," he grinned, strolling over and stopping in front of where the two were sitting. "What's up?"

"Hi, Jamie." Kendall smiled up at him sweetly, before turning towards the other guy and adding, "This is Daniel. He just moved into the Palmwoods. He's a musician, actor, and he does some modelling too!"

And now James hated him more. He gave Daniel a brief smile. "Hi."

"Hey," Daniel smiled, his hand way to close to Kendall's thigh for James's liking. "You a friend of Kendall's?"

"Well, you could say that," James replied with a large and fake smile. "You see, he's my boyfriend."

"Oh." Instantly, Daniel's expression changed instantly. He not looked slightly downhearted, a little competitive, and annoyed. James felt very satisfied. "Sorry, I didn't know." He got up with a sigh. "See you around, Kendall."

Kendall stared after him, eyes wide. "What did I do?"

"Oh please, as if you don't know," James scoffed, sitting next to him.

"I don't." Kendall looked slightly hurt. "We were just talking."

"You mean flirting."

"I was not flirting!"

"Well, he was! And I didn't like it!"

"So now I can't talk to other guys?"

"You can if they don't hit on you or undress you with their eyes!"

"You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to! You're not my mom!"

"I don't like when they hit on you!"

"I don't flirt back so why does it matter?!"

"Because!" James snapped. "You might . . ." James stopped.

"What?" Kendall looked puzzled.

"You might end up preferring them over me," James admitted at last.

"Seriously?" Kendall raised his eyebrows. "The amazing James Diamond is insecure?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, he was hot, and he seemed, alright, I guess . . ." James sighed. "Like, you're my boyfriend. I don't want other guys after you in case you wanna go after them too. You're mine."

"Awww!" Kendall squealed, hugging James tightly. "You're so cute!"

"Shut up!"

"Never!" Kendall turned James'a face towards his and kissed him softly. "It's okay Jamie. I'm not interested in them. I know I'm yours. And you're mine too."

James grinned. "Good to hear." He gave Kendall another kiss, gently nipping his bottom lip. "Love you."

"Love you too." Kendall held his hand, playing with his fingers as he got to his feet. "Wanna go back to 2J and hang out there?"

"Sure." James stood up with him and they walked back towards the lobby, hands intertwined. On the way, James spotted Logan and Carlos giving him a thumbs up and grinned at them.

But just as they were waking through the door, Tyler ran out in between them towards the pool, breaking their hold on each other. Then they saw his mother running in their direction and quickly leaped out of the way. "TYLER, COME BACK!"

James almost crashed into a potted plant and turned around to see Kendall had crashed right into a guy. Really, of all things, it had to be another hot guy?! He was even hotter than the last one!

"Sorry," Kendall said quickly, straightening up. "I wasn't looking."

"It's no big deal," the hottie grinned back.

"Thanks for catching me," Kendall smiled.

"Again, no big deal."

"Okay!" James said loudly, storming over and grabbing Kendall's hand. "Nice to see you, tall guy whose name I don't care about, but we've gotta go! Come on, boyfriend!"

"Okay," Kendall said uncertainly, waving goodbye to the guy as James dragged him into one of the elevators.

They were alone, and as soon as the doors shut, James was shoving Kendall up against the wall and crashing their lips together. Kendall gasped in surprise, and instantly James's tongue was sliding into his mouth and flicking over his, making him moan weakly as the brunette ground his hips forward at the same time. "James . . ." Kendall gasped, one hand gripping the back of James's neck almost desperately.

"They were doing it again, Kendall," James growled, grinding harder against the blonde. "Trying to take you from me. I'm not having that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"I know it's not your fault, baby. But I have to make a stand. Just to make sure you know you're mine." James bit down on Kendall's neck harshly, making the blonde squeak as he began to suck against the skin. The sound of Kendall's moans were going straight to his crotch, and he could feel himself getting harder and his pants getting tighter. Rubbing his hips up against Kendall's, he knew that he was the exact same. When the elevator stopped on the second floor, Kendall let out a startled squeak before laughing as James hoisted him up into his arms and carried him down the hallway towards their apartment.

"You're so funny when you're jealous!" Kendall laughed as James briefly let go of him with one hand to unlock the door and carry Kendall into the apartment. He kicked the door shut, letting Kendall down on his feet before slamming him up against the door. Kendall's smile fell and his breath caught in his throat as he looked up at James. Those angry and dark eyes were starting to scare him just a little. "J-James, calm down . . ."

Fuck, Kendall was so hot like this. James couldn't help licking his lips as he watched the blonde, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, lips parted as he breathed heavily. "Jesus, Kendall," James growled, leaning close to him. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

"Um . . ." Kendall swallowed, hands pressing against James's chest. "I don't know . . . you've told me, I guess—"

"Shh." James lifted Kendall up again, pressing the blonde tight against his body. Kendall gave a weak moan as he felt James's clothed erection jut against his ass. "No more talking. Not from you."

Kendall was thrown down onto his bed, before he felt James's hands ripping his t-shirt off and over his head, tugging on his shorts straight after. Within a second or two he was completely naked and sprawled on the bed, staring up at James, chest heaving and slightly scared. It wasn't as if he and James hadn't seen each other like this before, but right now he felt more vulnerable with him than he ever had. Probably to do with the brunette's anger towards possibly him and definitely any other guys who'd ever talked to him.

"Turn around," James ordered, standing there and waiting. "Hands and knees, come on."

"What are you gonna do?" Kendall asked worriedly.

"Just do it," James snapped, peeling off his shirt and showing off his muscular torso, arms flexing as be slid down his jeans and boxers. "Now."

Gulping nervously, Kendall did as he asked and turned to get on his hands and knees. "Ass up," James added, smiling as he eyed the perfect view. "Go on."

Kendall hesitated before finally doing as he asked, hands fumbling with the sheets a bit nervously. Wen he felt the mattress sink behind him, he turned around to try and see what James is doing, only to have his boyfriend's hand slam down to grip the back of his head and shove his face down against the bed, his upper body going with it and his backside sticking in the air. James kept his hand there firmly as he kissed and nipped his way down Kendall's spine. Kendall breathed harder, hips swaying just a little to see if he could feel any friction against his ass. He felt the tip of James's dick brush against it and gave a small whimper.

This immediately turned into a startled scream when he felt a hand sharply spank his ass three times in quick succession. "FUCK!"

"You're mine!" James informed him, spanking him again and grinning when Kendall let out another scream, pushing his hips back and gripping the bed sheets tightly in his hands. He gripped Kendall's red cheeks tightly in his hands, before pulling them apart and leaning down to lick Kendall's hole lightly.

The moan Kendall let out was the loudest James had ever heard, as James's tongue darted out and licked at his hole again. "Oh god oh god James, please," he babbled, almost sobbing as James pulled back and smacked him again. "P-please, I need you—"

"Oh, do you?" James smiled, opening the bottle of lube and spilling some out onto his fingers. "You need me that badly?"

"Yes, p-please!" Kendall moaned, looking back at him and looking so distressed James felt slightly guilty.

"So you're totally mine?"

"Yes, I'm yours! I could swear we already established this!" Kendall whined, rocking his hips back desperately. "Fuck me hard, come on!" Then he screamed as James jabbed two fingers inside of him, twisting and scissoring them as the tips pushed up against his prostate. Kendall rocked back and moaned, eyes widening slightly when James pulled out his fingers after only a few seconds. "Um, Jay—"

Then James slammed his lubed-up dick in right to the hilt, gripping Kendall's hips tightly to keep the slightly trembling blonde as still as he could. "You've been so naughty, Kendall," he moaned, rocking his hips slightly into the tight heat. "Letting other guys give you that elevator look, letting them drool over you—"

"I don't mean to—"

"Whether you're mean to or not, you need to get it into your head!" James snarled, nails digging hardly into Kendall's sides as he began to ram in and out of him, occasionally pausing and giving him another hard smack. Kendall was screaming and moaning, his back shining with sweat, his hair hanging in his eyes as his mouth hung open and he panted weakly. Every time he tried to grind back, he got smacked. He didn't know whether he loved it or if it scared him.

James grabbed Kendall by the hair and yanked his upper body up to meet his, biting on his neck as he slid his ther hand around Kendall's waist tightly and continued to fuck him as hard and as fast as he could, grunting at each thrust and digging into Kendall's flushed and slick skin. "You...are...mine!" he grunted at each thrust, fingertips digging into Kendall's skin and leaving red marks.

"Y-yes, I'm yours!" Kendall screamed, head thrown back both in pleasure and in pain. "Oh god oh god, I'm so close—"

"You slut," James chuckled, slamming into him harder and biting down on his neck again. "I didn't even have to touch you . . ."

Then Kendall voice was cracking and he was coming hard, body trembling in James's hands as he covered the bed sheets in cum. Another two or three thrusts later and James came too, giving a long, pleasured moan and letting his eyes drift shut in bliss. He gently pushed Kendall away from him and the blonde fell onto the bed flat on his stomach, panting weakly. James eyed his body from where he was, from his gaping asshole, up and past all the scratches and bite marks on his back and sides to a large purple hickey on his neck, to his sweaty hair, flushed cheeks and closed eyes. He smiled softly.

"Come here," he said gently, leaning down and looping his arms around Kendall's waist, carrying his limp body up towards the pillows so he could rest his head there. He lay down next to him, waiting until Kendall finally opened his eyes and gave him a tired smile.

"I'm sore," he commented, curling up a little bit.

"I'm sorry."

"Good." Kendall grinned. "I liked it though."

James grinned back, leaning in and kissing him gently.

"You're so cute when you're jealous."

"Shut up!"

**So, three more left to do, then I'm finished this :) review?**


	16. I Thee Wed

**Request by Serena-Loves-Angst, for wedding sex :)**

"With this ring, I thee wed," James said softly, sliding the ring onto Kendall's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Kendall repeated, copying the action and smiling up at him softly.

"Well then," the preacher smiled. "I now pronounce you married, you may—"

James grabbed Kendall by the hips and pulled him in, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing him passionately. Kendall gave a sigh of content, one hand running through James's hair and messing it up, the other looped around his shoulders as he pressed their bodies closer together. James pulled back and scooped Kendall up into his arms, carrying him bridal style down the aisle and chuckling. "We're finally married," Kendall murmured in his ear, kissing his cheek.

"I'm gonna remember this day forever," James replied softly, determined as he gazed at Kendall's parking eyes and his wide smile and flushed cheeks, that he'd freeze that image in his memory forever.

Hours later, the two were swaying together on the dance floor, alcohol buzzing in their brains. Kendall's forehead rested on James'a strong shoulder, practically leaning on him with his whole body, the exhaustion of the day taking its toll on him. "Do you think people would notice if we headed to bed?" he asked at last, tilting his head up to look at James. "Half the guests are gone home anyway, the only people left are the party animals."

"Yeah, that's true," James chuckled, glancing over at where Camille and Guistar Dude were doing some kind of wild crazy dance moves, even to the relatively slow music playing at that moment. "Did your mom go home?"

"Yeah, she took Katie with her. What about yours?"

"Still here. Over there." James pointed. "So . . . you wanna go up to our room?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm all partied out."

"Oh." James cocked an eyebrow, smirking a little. "In all sense of it? As in . . . ever kind of partying?"

Kendall laughed. "I know what you're hinting at. I'm sure I can manage that."

"Awesome." James kissed his hand, playing with his fingers a little and smiling to himself. Years ago, he never would've thought this day could happen. He wouldn't have foreseen falling for his best friend so hard, for one thing. If anything, he would've seen himself getting married in another couple of years, to a pretty girl in a lacy dress with a long veil. Maybe a blonde or a brunette, she probably would've changed her hair colour at some point during their relationship. Instead he had a young man in a black suit, blonde with ridiculous but really cute eyebrows, who loved drinking green tea and eating salads and taking their pets for walks in any kind of weather. He realised then, just how lucky he was.

His 'wife' would never have volunteered to walk the dog in the rain, for one thing.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh." James smiled down at Kendall, squeezing his hand. It was rough, not soft like a girl's would have been. "Just about us. You, mostly."

"Oh." Kendall's cheeks flushed.

"Just little things about you. Like your obsession with piglets."

"You better not break your promise of getting me one for my next birthday," Kendall joked. "Or we're gonna have problems."

"Relax, I've got it covered." James wrapped an arm around Kendall's shoulders as they crossed the dance floor towards the doors into the corridor leading towards the hotel lobby.

"What other little things were you thinking about?"

James continued as they headed towards the elevator, letting Kendall push the button while he spoke. "You love hiking, and walking the dogs even if it's pouring rain. You love tea and drink it so much it's a little worrying at times. Every time I ask where you wanna go for our next outing, you either say the zoo, even though we've been there a million times, or our favourite pizza place. Also been there a million times. You insisted on getting a wedding cake with different flavours on each layer because as you quoted—"

"—not everyone likes that creamy spongy crap," Kendall chimed in, giggling and blushing.

"Yeah. That." The doors opened and they walked into the elevator. They were the only two inside, and as the doors slid shut, James leaned closer to Kendall, arm leaning against the wall by his head.

"See something you like?" Kendall teased, smirking a little.

"You know I do," James chuckled. "And I can't wait to totally," his voice lowered, "_ravage_ it when we get upstairs."

Kendall's cheeks flushed and he swallowed, biting his lip. "Well then you better hurry up and press the button. You forgot about it."

"Right, sorry." The elevator soared upwards the next couple of floors and they walked out into their hallway, Kendall suddenly noticing the hideously-patterned carpet and the tacky looking lamps on the walls.

James's arm was wrapped securely around Kendall's shoulders as they walked swiftly down the hallway, Kendall occasionally stumbling a little as he struggled to keep up with James's fast and determined strides. When the taller man wanted something, particularly in the bedroom department, there was no stopping him. It was honestly kind of funny, giving his usual lazy reaction to almost everything else. Except maybe his hair.

"You've got the key card, right?" James asked as they stopped outside the door of their suite.

Kendall nodded, reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket and hanging the card over. James quickly swiped it across and opened the door, grabbing Kendall by the arm and pulling him inside after him.

"Patience, ever heard of it?" Kendall laughed, closing the door after them.

"Not when it comes to you, I haven't," James replied simply, leaning in and pinning Kendall up against the door. The blonde's breath quickened slightly as he looked up to meet James's hazel eyes, which were beginning to darken with lust. Kendall smiled shyly up at him and leaned in for a kiss. Which he got, though it was a bit rougher than he bargained for. After a minute or two he had to pull back, completely breathless. And this caused James to kiss down his jaw and towards his neck, arms holding his waist tightly. Kendall whimpered softly, a hand tangling in James's hair. "Jamie . . ."

"I've got you," James grinned, pulling back and giving him a quick peck on the lips before standing back and giving him some breathing space.

Kendall took off his jacket and tie, dumping them on the dresser nearby as he kicked off his shoes and socks. James did the same, before learning forward and looping his arms around the blonde's slim waist again, leaning against his back and pressing his lips to his soft neck. Kendall moaned, hips rolling back a bit against James's in response. He turned around and brought his hand up, guiding James's mouth to his and kissing him. James grinned, holding Kendall's hips and turning him around to face him. Kendall laughed, wrapping his arms around James"s neck. "Up for some wedding sex?"

"I could swear that's where we were headed anyway," James chuckled, holding Kendall's hips and lifting him up into his arms, the blonde's legs looping around his waist.

James fell onto the bed on his knees, dropping Kendall down onto the mattress and leaning down, sliding his tongue into Kendall's open mouth and moving his hands to hastily unbutton his shirt. In the end he got impatient and just yanked the shirt open, buttons flying off and clattering off the floor. Kendall laughed, hands moving up to grip James's shirt and do the same to him, tearing it open and running his hands down his chest.

"I love you," Kendall said softly, hands pressing against James's abs as he moved down to the hem of his pants. "So, so much."

James bit his lip, nose nuzzling against Kendall's as he opened Kendall's pants and tugged them down, as long with his underwear. Kendall's cheeks flushed as James's hand wrapped around his cock, tugging at it gently. Kendall moaned, eyes drifting shut as James started to pump it, sliding his tongue along Kendall's neck as he did. Kendall's hands dug into James's shoulders, fingertips leaving small red marks. "Jamie," Kendall whined as James thumbed the tip of his dick. "You're not naked enough yet. Hurry up."

James laughed, nose crushing against Kendall's as he let go of his dick, moving to unbutton his hands and tug them down. Instantly Kendall's hand was on the large bulge in his boxers, press's down and squeezing it. James gasped, fists clenching as his eyes drifted shit. "Fuck, Kendall . . ."

Kendall's hand dipped into James's underwear, hand wrapping around his husbands's thick shaft as he began to pump it quickly, wrist flicking over the tip. James groaned, hips thrusting shallowly against Kendall's hand. Just when it was starting to get really good, Kendall pulled his hand out and gave him a coy smile, shifting on the bed and moving his legs apart. James grinned down at him, moving his hands to grip his thighs, pushing his legs up and further apart. "You might have guessed but I don't have any lube . . . I forgot all about it. But I've got condoms."

Kendall smirked, pecking him on the lips and sitting up a little. "Then get one."

James got off the bed and hurried over to where their suitcase was, opening it up. As he started rifling through it, he heard a moan and turned around, eyes widening when he saw Kendall leaning on one elbow, legs spread wide and two fingers buried in his ass. "That's so hot . . ."

Kendall laughed, before shoving a third finger in and brushing them against his prostate, throwing his head back and keening as he did. "Th-then hurry up and get back here," he moaned, fingers thrusting in and out at a fast but unsteady pace.

Clothes were tossed across the carpet as James dug around for the condoms. "Aha!" He grabbed one and ran back to the bed, jumping up onto it. The mattress bounced and Kendall bounced with it, giggling as he removed his fingers and lay back again, one hand lazily playing with a loose thread on the bedsheet while he waited. James ripped open the packet and rolled the condom onto his dick, spitting on his hand and lubing it up as best he could. "That'll do," Kendall told him. Come on, please."

James chuckled, gripping Kendall's hips and moving forward. The head of his cock pressed against Kendall's hole, the blonde whimpering at the contact. Then James slid in, moaning at Kendall's tight heat, Kendall moaning at being filled up by James's thick cock. His legs looped around James's waist, tugging him further forward as he wrapped his arms around him. "Move," Kendall whined. "Please babe. I don't wanna wait . . ."

James nodded, flexing his hips back before pushing forward again, tip pressing up against Kendall's prostate. Kendall gasped, heels of his hands digging into James's back. James grinned, continuing his hard but shallow thrusts. Kendall moaned loudly, jaw clenching as he constricted around James's length. As he felt this, James gave a low growl and gripped the headboard of the bed, chest heaving as he started to go faster. And when they got to that stage, that's when Kendall started stuttering and swearing, and a little screaming too. "Oh y-yes Jamie . . . fuck fuck, oh GOD!" Kendall's back arched and his fingernails dragged across James's back.

James let out a loud moan of the blonde's name every time he tightened around his dick, and when his nails dug small red marks into his back and shoulders. It hurt but it wasn't in a bad way. "Jamie," Kendall whined, legs gripping James's waist tighter. "I-I can't—"

James reached down and wrapped his hand around Kendall's dick, pumping it quickly and murmuring in his ear, "Let go, I've got you." Then his lips lowered to Kendall's neck and his teeth gave one small nip.

"FUCK!" Kendall screamed, limbs almost crushing James's body strong body as he came, panting as he spilled hot cum over James's hand and clenched around his cock. James gave a low moan, giving another hard thrust or two until he came too, pulling out and pulling the dripping condom off, before tossing it into the trashcan by the bed.

Kendall pulled him down for a kiss, throwing one leg over his waist and lying across his chest, snuggling into his neck and giving a happy sigh. James knew he was already half asleep, so he chose not to say anything, and closed his eyes too.

* * *

"James!" Kendall ran after James, trying to call him through his laughter. "Give me back my hat!"

It was their first morning in New York, their chosen location for their honeymoon. They had been wandering through Central Park, holding hands, admiring the sights and chatting happily, when James had decided it would be funny to snatch the beanie hat off Kendall's head and run off down one of the paths. So now of course, Kendall had to run after him and try to get it back. Not an easy task, unfortunately. The brunette was fast.

"Come back!" Kendall called, breath coming out in shallow gasps as he pushed his legs to go faster. It was only as he finally started to catch up a little, that James seemingly decided he was bored and went to sit on a park bench, humming cheerfully. He turned to grin at Kendall when the blonde stumbled over. "Hiya! Wasn't that fun?"

"You . . . asshole," Kendall panted, bent over with his hands on his knees as he tried to get his breath back. "I'll . . . kill you . . . later . . ."

"Aww," James cooed, pulling Kendall down to slump on the bench against his strong shoulder. "My poor baby." He carefully placed the beanie back on Kendall's head, kissing his forehead afterwards. "See? All better now."

"I might need CPR," Kendall gasped. "I didn't realise until now how little I exercise . . ."

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure I can give you a hand." James smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can," Kendall chuckled. "Horndog."

"You bet I am." James waited a moment or two before adding, "Cockslut." Then he got up and sprinted away before Kendall could say another word.

**One oneshot left, and this is done :) here's the link to my next request, posted as seperate oneshot:**  
**/s/9220390/1/Wake-Me-Up (add it in after the site URL)**

**I really hope you guys take a look, I put a lot of blood, sweat and tears into it :P well...tears.**

**Review? :)**


	17. Surprise

**It's summerrrrr! :D and here is the last oneshot, finally. I did my best with it, so I hope you guys like it :) not gonna lie, I'm delighted to get another story finished completely.**

**Requested by _misguided . ghost _****_777, _****in which James has a surprise date! OOOHHH...**

Kendall had a crush on James. Might as well start bluntly.

He had for a few months now, and it had just kept growing and growing every day. Or at least, it felt as though it was. Every day he just wanted to be with James more, wanted to cuddle him more, wanted to kiss him more. But none of this was possible given his various female admirers that he wanted to punch more and more. So he just settled with daydreaming, and a lot of stares. Maybe it was a little creepy, but he couldn't help it. The worst thing about this crush was knowing that James didn't like him back. He liked all these pretty girls with their stupid boobs and stupid faces.

Sometimes he hated everything.

"Kendall!"

"Huh?" Kendall looked up, blankly glancing at where Carlos sat across from him. "Did you say something?"

"I was asking you if you could pass the orange juice," Carlos repeated, looking at him weirdly.

Kendall sighed and handed it over, going back to his cereal. "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"We could see that," James laughed. "What are you thinking about, buddy? Girls? Music? Hockey?"

"All of the above?" Nope. Sorry James, not even close.

"Fair enough." James stretched, getting to his feet. Kendall watched his shirt ride up and swallowed uncomfortably. "Anyway, I've gotta go shower. I've got a big day ahead of me."

"What are you up to?" Kendall asked instantly, looking up at him.

James gave a wide grin. "I've got a big date tonight!"

"With who?" Kendall demanded. Crap, he probably sounded crazy. Oh well.

"Not saying, you don't know her anyway. But I've got a lot to set up. I want this night to be perfect."

Logan sniggered a little, Kendall glancing at him with raised eyebrows. "She must be pretty special," Logan chuckled, grinning at James.

"Oh, she is. That's why I've gotta put so much work into it!"

Kendall sighed, getting up. "Whose turn is it to clean up the table? Not mine, right?"

Carlos shook his head, and Kendall gave a small wave before leaving to brush his teeth and finish getting dressed. Once he had, he walked back out to the living room to see James, Logan and Carlos deep in discussion. They all looked up and smiled at him. "Up to anything today, Ken?" Carlos asked.

"Going to go hang out with Camille," Kendall replied. "I mean, if you didn't have any plans with her . . ."

"I didn't." Logan smirked. "Sometimes I feel like you spend more time with my girlfriend than I do."

Kendall just shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Well, she's my buddy. I gotta go meet my buddy now so . . . bye." And he hurried out before anything else could be said. Stupid James and his stupid date. What did this girl have that he didn't?! Besides girl parts, obviously . . . if she was smart, he could be smart too. And he could be nice, and funny, and all these other qualities that everyone liked. What made him so unappealing?

As he took the elevator up to Camille's floor, he figured it was probably just because, simply, that he was a guy. And James's best fried. Maybe he just didn't want to jeopardise their friendship. And Kendall didn't want that either, but he was so tired of sitting around and watching James be happy with other people, while keeping his mouth shut for his sake.

Kendall knocked on Camille's apartment door as hard as he could, wincing when his knuckled throbbed. Okay, maybe he was going a little overboard . . . maybe. A slight possibility.

Who was he kidding, James had a fucking date with some skank that wasn't him!

"Camille, open the door!" he called, pounding on it harder. "Come on! I can hear the tv!"

At last the door opened and Camille stood there. "Well, I had to put some pants on!" She snapped. "Jeez." Then she stopped when she saw his expression. "Is something wrong?"

Kendall nodded, biting his lip. "I just . . . I really need your help. Can I come in?"

"Of course!" Camille hurried over to the tv and switched it off as Kendall sat down on the couch. Then she sat next to him, crossing her legs and picking up her bowl of popcorn again. "Okay, begin."

"I wanna tell James how I feel about him," Kendall admitted. "But I'm not sure how to go about it, and I'm not sure how he'll react . . ."

"Awww!" Camille squealed. "It's about time! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment?!" She paused. "But why the sudden change of heart? Last time I asked you, you acted as if I wanted you to walk across hot coals."

"It still terrifies me, don't get me wrong. But this morning he told me he's got a special date tonight, and it just hit me. I have to stop hiding away, because while he might not return my feelings at all, I've realised there is even less of a chance he'll return them if I don't make the first move. I just need to tell him, and as soon as possible before I chicken out again."

"Smart choice, Kenny. Smart choice." She tied her hair back off her face before saying, "So, how can I help?"

"I dunno. Give me advice on what to say, I guess. Maybe help me look better?" His face fell slightly. "You know what he can be like when it comes to looks . . ."

"Of course. The look can be the first thing we sort out, I guess." She grinned. "We can make it fun!"

"I'm not sure a makeover is my idea of fun . . ."

"You won't be saying that when you look like a sex god by the end of it!" Camille hopped to her feet and pulled him up with her. "Let's get started!"

Half an hour later, Kendall stood in Camille's bedroom, his reflection staring back at him with the same nervous and unsure expression. His brow furrowed, mouth turned down in a slight pout. He sighed. "I dunno. What do you think?"

"These jeans look great on you!" Camille praised, clapping her hands. "You look gorgeous!"

"They feel a bit tight," Kendall murmured uncomrtable, wiggling his hips a little. The denim material clung to his legs, and pretty much every part of him.

"But look at how hot you look." She pushed him closer to the full-length mirror, stepping back to admire her handiwork. "They make your legs and your butt look amazing."

"Try not to rape me," Kendall joked, turning slightly and gazing at his reflection. "Hmm . . . I do look a lot better. Do you think he'll pay more attention to me this way?"

"Who wouldn't pay more attention to you is a better question." She picked up the massive pile of button-down shirts she'd asked Kendall to bring up from his apartment. "Nope, no . . . ew, never, nope, eh . . ."

"Glad to see you appreciate my taste in clothing," Kendall scowled.

"There's nothing wrong with the ridiculously excessive amount of plaid you wear. It's just not suitable for this kind of occasion. Aha!" She picked up a pale blue shirt. "This one will look great!"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely! You've got a white wife beater, right? All guys should have one. You can wear that under it, and we'll leave these top few buttons undone . . ."

"I feel like I'm being set up for prostitution."

"Do you want James to love you or not?!"

Kendall's cheeks flushed. "I really do . . ."

"Good!" Camille replied, satisfied. "Now, take all these shirts back downstairs with you, and go take a shower, wash your hair and shit. Then put on what I told you to. I'll be downstairs in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Okay." Kendall picked up the huge stack of shirts, smiling sweetly at her. "Thanks so much, Cam."

"Aww sweetie, don't mention it! It's all for the good of true love!" shw swooned, twirling around.

She's so strange, he couldn't help thinking to himself as he left Camille's apartment. But she's amazing too.

He took a shower and did as she asked, only towel-drying his hair a little before sitting on the couch and waiting for her to arrive. James, Logan and Carlos were nowhere to be seen. He wondered where they all were, and what they were doing. James was probably busy planning his stupid date with that stupid girl. Logan was probably reading somewhere, and Carlos . . . well, he never could tell with him. When he heard Camille knocking he went and let her in, smiling. "I'm ready in the clothes department. Well, except shoes."

"Just wear some vans, but make sure they're clean." She was holding a bag in her hand. "Come on, I've gotta take care of your hair."

"What are you gonna do with it?" Kendall asked slightly fearfully, hand on his head.

"Relax, I'm just gonna style it for you!" Camille rolled her eyes grabbing his arm and pulling him into his and Logan's room. "Now come on!"

Kendall sat obediently on the bed while she took out a hairdryer, a couple of combs and a hairbrush and some other things he didn't bother looking at. He shut his eyes as she got to work, the fan from the dryer whirring and giving him a bit of a headache. Why did it always have to be so loud . . .

After a while the noise stopped, but he decided to just keep his eyes shut as she continued to work on his hair. He had to admit, it felt kind of nice. Maybe this was why girls loved going to get their hair done or go to the spa and all that weird shit. It was kinda relaxing. Plus he hoped, by the end, he would look so fucking gorgous that James would have to love him, or else jump him. Maybe. He blushed at the thought.

Then he felt a sharp tug at this eyebrows and shrieked, eyes shooting open. "OW!"

"Shush!" Camille scolded. She was holding tweezers in her hand. "I need to fix up your eyebrows!"

"What's wrong with them?!"

"They're all messy and growing into the middle and I have to fix that! Relax, you'll still have your caterpillars. They'll just be neater caterpillars." And she went back to worth, jaw clenched in determination. Kendall whimpered and closed his eyes again. This part definitely wasn't fun.

What felt like hours later, Kendall was ready. Looking in the mirror, he had to admit that he felt great. He felt really 'hot, sexy, magnificent' as Camille put it, which wasn't something he felt often. When Camille left, he sat down in the living room and waited. He knew there was no point in going out to find James; he could've been anywhere. His best option was to wait for Logan or Carlos to come back and ask them if they knew anything about his whereabouts. It was now 5:30pm. He had a feeling James's date would be soon, he just didn't know exactly when. The brunette had never said anything specific.

Eventually, the door to the apartment opened and Kendall sat up, heart pounding. It was Logan and Carlos, walking in and chatting in loud voices. They stopped when they saw Kendall. "Wow," Logan whistled, chuckling. "You look great. Is there a lucky lady we should know about?"

"Not even slightly . . . Um." Kendall stood up, trying to act like his legs weren't shaking. "Do you know where James is? I wanted to talk to him about something."

Logan and Carlos both glanced at each other, smirking a little. Logan turned to Kendall and said, "He's on the roof."

"The roof? That's odd . . ."

"Well, you know James. Go up and see him, go on!" Carlos pushed Kendall towards the door.

"You two are acting weird!" Kendall called over his shoulder as he left the apartment. Shaking more than a little, he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. He leaned back against the wall, letting out a deep breath. He just needed to focus. He had to say something today, or he probably never would. He could do it. Maybe. Once on the right floor, he headed up the stairs to the roof. He took a deep breath and opened the door, walking out. His jaw dropped, eyes wide.

It was starting to get dark out by now, but there were fairy lights and lanterns hanging across various posts and hooks around the roof. There was a picnic rug set out in the middle, with cushions and a folded up blanket. A picnic basket was in the middle of it. James stood next to it, turning around when he heard the door open. It was everything stupidly romantic and cheesy that Kendall had always claimed to hate. But right now he wanted nothing more than to be part of it. "Kendall," James greeted, walking towards him. "Wow, you're really dressed up."

"So are you," Kendall managed to reply. "I . . . is all this for your date?"

James nodded, smiling slightly. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"She'd be crazy not to . . ." Kendall sighed. "You must really like her."

"I really, really do."

"Okay . . ." Kendall felt embarrassed at how weak and pathetic he sounded. But he couldn't help himself. "I'll . . . I'll just get going . . ." He turned to go, but James grabbed his arm and kept him there.

"Kendall, why did you come up here?"

"I . . ." Kendall tried to step back again. "It doesn't matter, I don't wanna ruin your date . . ."

"Kendall, you could never ruin it," James reassured him, grabbing his other arm and pulling him forward to face him properly. "Please tell me."

Kendall closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I c-can't, not now . . . after seeing all this—"

"Kendall, please. I'm worried now, just tell me."

Kendall opened his eyes, looking up at James's concerned face. He was so handsome, for god's sake . . . "I l-like you."

"Huh?"

"I like you, a lot," Kendall blurted ou, cheeks red. "And I know, t-that you like this other girl and I'm sorry to tell you now but I needed to admit it before I exploded I just—"

"Shh." A large hand clamped over Kendall's mouth, silencing him. James smiled sweetly down at him. "Is that why you're all dressed up?"

Kendall gave a small nod.

"You look great, by the way. I love those jeans on you."

"Mmf?" Kendall's eyes widened slightly. He looked great?

James chuckled, hand still firmly over his mouth. "Listen, Kendall . . . the special girl is you."

"Mmff?!"

James nodded, looking a bit nervous. Which was a strange thing for him. "It was Logan's idea, him and Carlos have been helping me with it all day. I wanted to set up something special for you, so I could tell you how I felt . . ."

Kendall grinned up at him. Then realised James couldn't see his smile because his mouth was still covered. He pulled James's hand off with a huff and said, "I freaked out today when I heard. I got so jealous. That's why I went to Camille for help . . ." He gestured at his whole body with his hand and said, "That's where all of this came from. I decided today was the day to tell you, or I'd never manage it."

"Well, we both had great timing," James laughed, wrapping an arm around his lower back and pulling him closer. Kendall big his lip, knowing his cheeks had flushed again. He decided he didn't give two shits. Then he leaned in and gave James a quick, gentle kiss on the lips. It only lasted a second or two, but it turned his face hot and made him tremble a little at the knees. Maybe it was just because what he'd viewed as the impossible was finally happening; he was kissing James. Because James liked him back, and had set up this perfect night just for the two of them. And as if the moment couldn't get any cheesier, it honestly felt like he was in a dream.

"Come sit down," James said softly, taking his hand and leading him over to the picnic rug. They sat down together, James picking up the basket and opening it up to unpack everything. Kendall sat and watched him, smiling sweetly. He saw then, as James unpacked everything, that there was a selection of their favourite things. James offered Kendall a cupcake, giving him a sheepish grin.

Kendall laughed and took it. "Thanks."

"Just so you know, nothing in this picnic is remotely healthy."

"I'm perfectly okay with that."

They ate their junk food and chatted. Kendall found that even when they were on a date, as . . . boyfriends, maybe, it still felt like he was talking to his best friend. He was still so easy to talk to; he'd been worried it would feel different, maybe a bit awkward. But it was perfect. "So, when did this idea come to you?" Kendall asked as he sipped the glass of coke James had poured for him.

"Well, I've wanted to do something special as a confession for a while, I just couldn't think of an idea," James replied, packing the empty food containers back into the basket. "Plus, I wasn't sure if I would end up making a complete idiot of myself. So I went to Logan for help. And he told me something to get you riled up, like a jealousy test, would be a good way to go. And he guided me along."

"I'm surprised he hasn't dated more people, considering he seems to be so in tune with these things."

"Me too. But he's happy with Camille." James smiled shyly at Kendall, blushing slightly. It was a strange sight to see. "They've been in a steady relationship I guess, for a while now. I'd kind of like that with you . . ."

"I want that with you too," Kendall replied steadily, holding his hand. "It's definitely gonna be strange at first, but I've wanted it for a while."

James grinned, pressing their lips together. Kendall kissed him back happily, smiling too much for it to work very well. James's breath puffed out against his lips as he chuckled a little.

Eventually, as the sky darkened completely, James set out a couple of cushions and unfolded the blanket, lying back. Kendall watched him, biting his lip. James looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow, lifting a hand and beckoning him over.

"Come here." James waited until Kendall was tucked in comfortably against his chest before wrapping the blanket around them both, cuddling in the warmth. "Next weekend, I was thinking we could go on another date. Like, an actual planned one."

"Anything works for me," Kendall laughed, pressing his lips to his neck. "I'm just happy I'll be with you." As soon as he said it, he scrunched up his face and sighed. "God, that was so cheesy."

James smirked. "I like cheesy. But not as much as I like you."

Kendall giggled. "Okay, that was even cheesier."

"But you loved it."

"Yeah, I did . . ."

James tilted Kendall's chin up and pecked his lips. Kendall just knew he had the goofiest smile ever on his face, but he really didn't care. He was the happiest he'd felt in a while. And to think that morning, he'd been in the worst mood possible. Then he'd been determined to makes James his. But it turned out he wouldn't even have needed that. James had the exact same plan. They were each other's now.

**Thank you to everyone who read this :) xxx**


End file.
